Aneh
by masgojexganteng
Summary: [Chap 6! END] Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah saudara kembar. Mereka selalu bersama, sampai suatu saat seseorang menyatakan cintanya pada Chanyeol. Sehun merasa sedikit... aneh? Warning! Crack pair. ChanHun KaiHun!
1. Chapter 1

Jalanan sangat ramai. Aku hanya dapat melihat lalu lalang kendaraan itu sambil duduk di halte bus dengan seorang di sampingku.  
Namaku Sehun dan seorang di sebelahku adalah kembaranku,Chanyeol. Kami kembar tapi tak , aku merasa kami tak mirip sedikitpun.  
Chanyeol-hyung tinggi (Ya,dia hyungku) ; aku hanya sampai setelinganya. Chanyeol-hyung tampan ; orang orang berkata bahwa aku cantik.

Kami selalu bersama-sama sejak lahir. Mulai dari baju hingga fikiran. Aku kira kami selalu sama. Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh ku berpisah darinya. Dan fikirku pun mana mungkin kami akan berpisah?

Kini kami sama-sama pada tingkat 3 Senior high school. Masih pada semester awal. Semuanya kami lakukan bersama. Berangkat,pulang,mengerjakan pr, ke kantin,jalan-jalan, bahkan ke toilet pun bersama.

Seperti saat ini. Aku dan Chanyeol-hyung duduk di halte. Menunggu sebuah bus datang agar segera membawa kami pada istana kami.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang di berdiri di depan kami dengan segelas kopi di tangannya dan juga senyum sumringahnya. "Hai." Sapanya. Kami berdua hanya diam. Chanyeol-hyung dan aku sama. Sama-sama cuek dan tidak peduli. Begitupun dengan orang tadi yang hanya kami perhatikan tanpa memberinya sepatah balasanpun.

Dia atau dapat ku sebut sebagai pria itu kini kikuk. Jelas sekali ekspresinya gugup. Wajahnya memerah. Bibirnya bergetar, seperti ragu hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Anu..." dia kebingungan. Aku menaikkan satu alisku begitu juga dengan Chanyeol-hyung yang nampak bingung. "Anu apa?" Sahutku pedas. Aku tipe orang yang tak suka sesuatu yang bertele-tele itu artinya aku juga tak suka pria di hadapanku kini.

"Aku mencintaimu,Chanyeol!"

Aku dan Chanyeol membelak. Mana ada orang seberani dia? Tidak di kenal dan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa dia menicintai Chanyeol-hyung. WTF?

"Tapi aku tak mengenalmu." Kata Chanyeol-hyung sama datarnya denganku. "A-aku... Byun Baekhyun. Kita sesekolah dan pada tingkatan yang sama. Aku teman sekelasmu." Tuturnya panjang lebar. Chanyeol mengernyit sebentar. "Bagaimana bisa aku tak pernah mengetahuimu?" Tanya nya entah pada siapa.

"Maka dari itu mari berkenalan dan aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku!"  
"Chanyeol-hyung, busnya sudah datang. Kajja!" Aku menyunggingkan senyuman miring. Dia terlalu bersemangat dan aku tak menyukainya. Entah kenapa. Rasanya rasa benciku benar benar besar padanya tanpa sebab yang jelas.  
"Ne,kajja."

Tangan kami saling bertaut, tak mengindahkan seorang yang ku ketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu disana. Berjalan bergandeng tangan menikmati indahnya awan Seoul kali ini dan segera masuk bus tujuan kami. Aku menatap Chanyeol-hyung. Dia tampak berfikir.

"Hyung kenapa?" Chanyeol tampak masih melamun. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada jalanan. Aku mulai khawatir. Ada apa ini? "Hyung."  
"Ah, ya?" Dia gelagapan. "Kau tak mendengarkanku?"  
"Eh, benarkah?"


	2. Chapter 2 : Ikhlas?

Aneh Chap 2 [Ikhlas?]

Cast : Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Jongin

And Other Cast

HULI! R N R PLEASE!

Hari Rabu, kami berjalan seperti biasanya. Berdua. Selalu. Saling menautkan tangan satu sama lain. "Hyung..."  
"Ya?" Kami saling menatap. Mata Chanyeol-hyung begitu jernih. Mataku serasa ikut terlarut dalam pesonanya. Aku lalu memutuskan kontak antara kami.

Pandanganku lurus kedepan.  
"Jika nanti kita memiliki kehidupan masing-masing, apakah kau tetap akan meluangkan waktu mu padaku? Apakah kita tetap dapat bermain bersama?" Kataku sendu. Langit ikut mendung. Sedih. Entah kenapa aku jadi begini? Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Hahahahaha..." dia tertawa dan aku memandangnya dengan sebal. Apa ini seperti guyonan baginya? "Kenapa tertawa?" Aku benci dia. Kenapa malah tertawa? Ini bukan lelucon, tapi mengapa dia malah tertawa dengan begitu bahagianya.

"Kau lucu sekali. Kenapa sesedih itu? Aku tak akan meninggalkan sehun-ku yang tersayang ini. Mau jadi apa kau jika ku tinggalkan? Di tinggal pinku pinku mu saja kau sampai tak makan seminggu. Bagaimana jika aku yang meninggalkanku? Mungkin sehunnie ku ini akan bunuh diri. Hahahaha."

Dia kembali tertawa. Seolah semua ini lucu. Tapi aku tak beranggapan demikina. Aku...  
Aku khawatir. Khawatir jika kita nantinya berpisah.

"Kalau aku nanti bunuh diri betulan bagaimana? Kau bagaimana?"

Chanyeol nampak berfikir. "Em.. aku akan bagaimana ya?" Tangannya ia letakkan di bawah dagu. Seolah-olah sedang berfikir.

"Ah sudahlah ayo cepat. 10 menit lagi kita masuk. Sehunnie ku sayang..." dengan tiba-tiba dia menarik tangan ku. Mengajakku berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang sekitar yang tubuhnya tertabrak karena kami yang sedang berlari.  
"Hyung hati-hati! Kita menabrak orang-orang. Tidak bisakah kau berhati-hati?" Entah kenapa Chanyeol-hyung tak bisa berhenti membuatku sebal padanya. Tapi aku juga senang. Setidaknya itu mungkin caranya menunjukkan sayangnya padaku.

Sayang ya? Aku berharap itu bisa lebih. Astaga berfikir apa aku ini? Aku tahu ini salah. Tapi Chanyeol-hyung lah satu-satunya yang dapat membuatku berdebar. Aku melihatnya yang tersenyum antusias sambil terus menggandeng tanganku menerobos lalu lalang orang-orang. Aku bahagia dan berharap semua ini tidak berubah.

-

Lagi. Aku bersama Chanyeol-hyung. Seolah hidupku hanyalah dia. Dan selalu dia. Di kantin sekolah,kami duduk berdua. Menikmati segelas kopi latte dan saling berbincang. Atau tertawa. Dia orang yang humoris. Sangat. Tak heran banyak yang menyukainya. Dia juga ramah. Senyumannya selalu ia tebar kemana-mana. Beda denganku. Aku mungkin terlalu kaku. Aku jarang tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya.

Duniaku berputar padanya semua hidupku adalah dia. Bahkan mungkin nafasku adalah dia.

"Chanyeol."

Kami sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Orang itu lagi. Aku berdecih tiba-tiba. Rasa tak suka ini tiba-tiba menyergap. Seolah-olah seorang di depanku ini adalah musuh.  
"Apa?" Katanya membalas. Kali ini dia tersenyum. Tatapannya pun melembut.

"Em... bolehkah nanti aku pulang sekolah bersama kalian?" Katanya sembari tersenyum. Orang itu selalu kikuk. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Matanya seperti bulan sabit dan senyumnya pun seperti malaikat dan yang terpenting Chanyeol terpana sesaat sebelum melihatku.

"Rumah kita berbeda! Bukan begitu,Byun?"Jawabku penuh sarkasm.

"Eh... iya. Tapi, emm aku ingin mampir ke rumah kalian." Si Byun gugup. "Lain kali saja." Chanyeol membalas.  
Baekhyun menunduk. Dan Chanyeol menatap iba. Lalu aku seolah menjadi benda tak kasat mata sekarang. Ini seperti drama roman mereka dan aku merasa... cemburu?

"Bagaimana kalau nonton film?" Dia tersenyum. Kepada Chanyeol-ku! Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri senyumannya. Dia juga tersenyum?  
"Ayo langsung pulang saja nanti" aku segera membanting latte ku kemeja, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Chanyeol mengejarku. Dan ya, dia mengejarku.  
"Kau kenapa?" Langkahnya dia panjangkan. Mencoba menyamaiku.

"Aku tidak suka dia!" Aku membentak. Tak sadar bahwa seisi sekolah memperhatikan kami.  
"Kenapa?"  
"Sesuatu yang tak bisa ku jelaskan."

"Kau kenapa,Sehun!" Dia balik membentak.  
-kringg-  
"Ayo masuk kelas, bel sudah berbunyi."

-

Pelajaran berlangsung. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa terfokus pada apapun. Kelas ku dan kelas Chanyeol-hyung berbeda. Rasa takut kehilangan dirinya terasa semakin mencekam dan seolah mengerogotiku.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya semua hal melelahkan ini usai. Aku bergegas keluar. Penat. Sungguh! Terus berjalan di antara kerumunan dan seseorang tiba-tiba saja mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak ku.

"Hey!" Sapanya. Sedikit terkejut. Itu Chanyeol-hyung. Kukira setelah perdebatan tadi dia akan marah padaku. Aku terus menatapnya. Chanyeol-hyung...  
Dia tampan dan entah kenapa jantungku berdebar begitu kencang saat bersamanya.

Aku tahu hubungan sedarah itu tak di perbolehkan. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Sehun!" Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau mengacuhkan ku! Apa kau masih marah? Aku nggak akan nonoton dengan Baekhyun,kok. Aku masih sayang sama adekku ini" dia mengenggam pipiku. Mencubitnya seakan akan aku ini masih anak 3 tahunan.

Aku tersenyum. Lega rasanya. Sungguh!  
"Nonton saja! Kau ingin bukan?" Goda ku. Walau aku tak tahu aku bisa mengikhlaskan hal ini atau tidak.  
"Daripada nonton dengan Baekhyun sepertinya aku lebih suka jika bersama adik kecilku ini." Dia tersenyum. Dan aku tertawa. Menggelikan.  
"Ayo pulang. Aku lapar." Kata ku.  
"Dasar anak kecil!" Dia mengusak rambutku. Aku mengaduh padanya. Chanyeol-hyung bilang itu lucu. Dia bilang aku sangat menggemaskan. Aku ini laki-laki, seharusnya kata menggemaskan itu akan terdengar sedikit menjijikkan di hadapanku. Tapi nyatanya jika orang di depanku ini yang mengucapkannya duniaku serasa di jungkir balik. Aku berdebar.

"Aku tidak menggemaskan! Ayo lomba lari sampai rumah. Jika aku menang aku boleh minta apa saja,oke? Kalau kau menang kau tak dapat apa-apa!" Aku berlari sampai rongga dadaku terasa sesak.  
"Hey... kenapa selalu begitu? Selalu saja curang. Hey... tunggu akuu!" Chanyeol mengejar.

"Hahaha..." aku terbahak dia pun juga. Waktu serasa melambat. Membuat mode slow-motion serasa ikut serta di dalamnya. Di keramaian malam kota Seoul kami tertawa. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan merindukan hari ini. Entah kenapa aku jadi berfikiran melankonis begini. Tiba-tiba rasanya sesak. Rongga dada ku seakan tak punya ruang.

-

Aku merebahkan diriku di ranjang, lalu Chanyeol-hyung menyusul. "Hyung." Aku memanggilnya dan dia menoleh padaku. Mata dan mata. Aku serasa terhanyut.  
"Hmmm" dia berdehem.  
"Aku sayang hyung." Aku memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku juga menyayangi mu,bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh."  
"Lalu apa?" Dia mengangkat satu alisnya.  
Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa? Aku memandangnya.  
'Cup'  
"Selamat tidur" Kataku.

Hatiku bergejolak tak karuan. Rasa apa ini? Kenapa aku menciumnya tepat di bibir?

"Dasar nakal!" Dia berucap. "Lain kali kalau ingin di cium bilang. Kau mirip maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri,tahu!" Kenapa malah membalas begitu. Aku tak habis fikir. Ku kira dia akan marah. Tapi kenapa malah berkata seperti itu? Diam -diam aku berharap lebih. Berharap atas apa yang tak boleh ku harapkan.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Dobi bodoh! Aku benci kau... selalu! Ingat itu."  
Hari itu ku tutup dengan tidur di pelukannya. Nyaman. Sangat.  
Aku berharap aku dan Chanyeol-hyung bukanlah saudara apalagi saudara kembar. Agar aku bisa menaruh rasa ini padanya. Bodoh. Harusnya aku tak berfikiran seperti ini.

-

Sekolah. Hal yang akhir-akhir ini aku benci. Bukan karena apa-apa. Hanya saja seorang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu mengusik hidupku. Membuatku perlahan keluar dari zona amanku. Dari kehidupan super nyamanku. Ada saja hari dimana aku jengkel dengan orang itu. Aku tahu. Harusnya aku tidak begini. Tapi hati dan ragaku terus saja bergejolak untuk membencinya.

Lagi-lagi jam istirahat. Dan lagi-lagi aku dan Chanyeol-Hyung berada di kantin sekolah. "Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tawarku. Dia menimbang-nimbang. Lalu memutuskan pilihannya.  
"Satu porsi hati adikku yang jutek saja." Dia mulai lagi, membuatku tertawa dengan guyonannya yang kadang membuatku melayang tak karuan.  
"Dasar rakus... hatiku yang jutek ini tidak dijual. Sana cari hati orang lain yang nggak jutek."...sudah ah, kau ingin pesan apa? Cepat nanti antriannya bertambah." Aku berkeluh. Dia tersenyum. Membentuk gurat-gurat pada pipinya juga membuat kilauan menyilaukan tercipta di gigi-gigi nya.  
"Sandwich saja jangan lupa...  
"... Iya-iya tidak pakai keju dan banyak tomatnya juga milk tea susunya sedikit saja,nanti soalnya tidak enak. Pesankan untukku ya adikku tersayang. Ah, sayangnya aku pada adikku ini." Aku menyahutnya dan menirukan gaya bicaranya setiap memesan makanan. Pesanan Chanyeol-hyung selalu sama. Dan anehnya juga aku selalu bertanya padanya dia ingin pesan apa.

"Oh, perhatiannya adikku ini. Sudah sana pesankan. Harus cepat! Aku lapar." Dia seperti . Menyuruhku seperti aku ini budaknya.

Antrean cukup panjang. Dan menunggu adalah hal yang paling ku benci. Kantin cukup riuh hingga sesuatu tiba-tiba saja mampu membuat seisi kantin menjadi hening. Sepotong kata yang mengiris hatiku.  
"Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu." Itu Baekhyun. Pemuda yang akhir akhir ini selalu mengejar Chanyeol-hyung. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Bahkan ibu kantin pun juga. Begitupun dengan aku. Aku tak dapat bergeming. Mataku tak bisa lepas dari apa yang aku lihat sekarang.

'Cup'

Baekhyun menciumnya. Mencium Chanyeol-hyungku.  
Rasanya aku mau menangis. Harusnya tidak boleh begitu. Harusnya aku ikut senang. Tapi di dalam hatiku ada yang lain. Yang membuat hati ini rasanya sakit sekali. Aku berlari. Tak tahu kemana arah yang aku -tiba saja aku ada di perpustakaan sekolah. Diantara rak-rak nya yang menjulang aku duduk di sana. Meringkuk dan menangis tersedu. Aku menahannya agar isakkanku tak terdengar ke penjuru perpustakaan. Satu jam... dua jam... tiga jam... dan aku terus menangis. Ponsel ku terus bergetar. Aku yakin itu dia. Itu Chanyeol-hyung. Tapi aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Aku tak ingin mendengarnya menangis.

Derap langkah menyapa telingaku. Aku tak peduli. Rasanya sakit. Hanya itu yang aku tahu. Air mata pun mengalir dengan sendirinya. Derap langkah itu makin mendekat. Aku mendongak. Mataku benar-benar sembab. Aku kacau.  
Byun Baekhyun.  
Dia mendekat dan aku takut, sangat takut.  
"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau menyukai kakak mu? Bukan kah itu hal yang dilarang? Seharusnya kau mengikhlaskan. Harusnya kau ingat bahwa kalian begitu,Park Sehun? Ikhlaskan lah sesuatu yang memang bukan untukmu."

Aku tak bergeming dan masih menangis. Bukankah takdir ini kejam? Kenapa begini? Kenapa aku dapat takdir yang seperti ini?

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku bukan mengancamu. Aku hanya menyadarkanmu pada kenyataan." Baekhyun pergi.

Meninggalkan aku sendiri di ruang perpustakaan. Lalu, penjaga perpustakaan datang memperingatkanku bahwa perpustakaan akan di tutup.  
Aku bertanya pada penjaga perpustakaan apakah aku boleh tinggal di sini dan dia menjawab tidak. Aku tak bisa apa-apa. Derap langkahku berjalan menuju ruang kelas. Sekolah sudah sepi. Karena jam pulang sudah berlalu satu jam yang lalu. Aku memasuki ruang kelas dan ternyata di sana masih ada Jongin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada meja sekolah.

Aku terus berjalan dan mengambil tas ku juga beberapa buku yang tergeletak di mejaku. Aku melewati Jongin begitu saja. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangan Jongin melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Kami saling menatap.  
"Tadi Chanyeol mencarimu." Katanya.  
"Lepaskan." Jongin melepaskannya dan meminta maaf.  
"Kau mungkin butuh berfikir. Pergilah ke tempat yang sepi, mungkin itu membantu. Maaf ikut campur urusan mu. Aku hanya ingin membantu."  
"Terimakasih."

Aku berlalu tanpa senyuman. Jongin baik dan seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti tadi.

-

"Sehun." Aku hafal itu suara siapa. Namun aku tak ingin menoleh dan justru memilih diam di sini.  
"Sehun." Dia merengkuhku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.  
"Ayo pulang. Aku lelah. Aku ketiduran di perpustakaan seharian. Memalukan sekali. Yuk,pulang. Papa dan Mama mungkin sudah menunggu dan cemas karena kita tak segera pulang." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Aku sudah berfikir seharian dan mungkin kata Baekhyun karena terlalu lama dengan Chanyeol-Hyung lah yang membuatku tak rela jika dia bersama dengan orang lain selain aku.  
"Matamu sembab." Dia berkomentar dengan wajah serius. Tak pernah sebelumnya Chanyeol-Hyung begini dia tak pernah seserius ini dan aku bergidik dibuatnya.  
"Aku habis menangis." Aku berterus terang. Tak ada gunanya berbohong. Karena Chanyeol-hyung benar-benar tahu ekspreseki jika habis menangis.  
"Maafkan aku." Dia menunduk dan membawa aku kepelukannya. Aku tersenyum miris.  
"Percaya diri sekali. Ini bukan karena mu tau!" Tapi untuk hal ini aku Hyung.  
"Jangan bohong. Jika tidak untukku lalu untuk siapa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak  
"Untuk pria brengsek  
... bernama Kim Jongin."  
Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan nama Jongin. Nama itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas. Dan di sebrang sana Chanyeol-hyung sedang berdiri dengan wajah kagetnya. Dia tak mengira, begitupun dengan aku yang mengucapkannya.

"Kau dan Kim Jongin? Sejak kapan?" Dia kembali serius dan aku terus berjalan. "Seminggu yang lalu,mungkin."  
"Kenapa tak pernah cerita?" Rahangnya mengeras.  
"Kau sibuk?"  
"Kapan aku sib...

"Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun lagi. Walau sudah mencoba ikhlas beberapa jam yang lalu,tapi tetap saja. Rasanya masih sakit.  
Ini sudah malam dan pria itu ada di sini.  
Chanyeol menoleh.  
"Apa?"  
"Bisakah kita pergi makan makam BERDUA hari ini?" Aku mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Chanyeol hyung memandangku  
"Aku tak bisa...  
...Pergilah, aku akan pulang sendiri." Aku menyahutnya. Mataku terpejam dan angin malam melewati wajahku. Begitu tenang, tapi hatiku sakit. Aku kembali membuka mata dan menghadapi sebuah realita yang terjadi.  
"Tapi...  
"...Pergilah aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tentang papa dan mama, nanti aku akan mengizinkan mu. Tenang saja jika aku yang izin pasti boleh." Aku mengerlingkan mataku dan tertawa. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sehun..." Dia memanggilku, namun aku berlari dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa sembari mengatakan bahwa boneka pinku pinku milikku sudah menunggu di rumah. Bodoh. Ya aku memang bodoh.  
Aku berharap aku tidak menaruh perasaan yang aneh pada hyung ku.  
Semoga.

-

"Ma,Pa, aku pulang." Aku tersenyum  
"Mana Chanyeol-Hyung?" Papa mengangkat alisnya bingung.  
"Sedang jatuh tadi dia di ajak jalan teman sekelasnya. Eh? Pacarnya mungkin. Ah tidak tahu.. aku masuk dulu ya." Aku tersenyum pada papa dan mama, namun setelahnya senyuman itu berganti dengan wajah murung ku. Mataku menatap putus asa pada lantai.

"Sehun, kenapa sedih? Kau tidak cinta pada Hyung-mu kan?"

Thanks buat yang mau baca dan review atau mungkin follow dan favorite ff ini. Maaf baru update.

Akunya lagi sibuk soalnya mau ada ujian ^^ belum ada rate m. Nyusul ya...

Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Sebuah Tawaran

Chapter 3 : Sebuah Tawaran

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Park Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin

Rate : still T (sabar ya. Rate M akan datang pada waktunya)

Hope you like it! Read and review please, favorit sama follow juga kl bisa

Pikiran ku berkecamuk. Apakah papa tahu hal ini? Dan kenapa bisa?

Lalu aku mendengar tawa papa menggelegar di ujung sana. Dia terkekeh entah kenapa. "Astaga wajahmu kenapa aneh begitu? Ah.. rasanya papa suka sekali menggoda anak papa yang satu ini." Aku jengkel. Kenapa papa sama seperti Chanyeol-hyung. Suka sekali menggoda ku. Dan kenapa aku harus teringat pada Chanyeol-hyung lagi,sih. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Papa menyebalkan. Papa sama saja seperti Chanyeol-hyung. Suka jahil padaku. Aku mau keatas saja. Daripada disini bersama orang jahil semacam papa. Bisa-bisa aku mati karena papa jahili." Aku turut sebal sekaligus lega. Karena papa hanya bercanda dan tak mengetahui kebenarannya bahwa aku memang menyukai Chanyeol-hyung.  
"Mana ada mati karena di jahili? Dasar anak aneh." Celanya, namun aku tak menggubris dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.  
"Biarkan saja aku aneh. Kan buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. Berarti papa juga aneh."

Aku sampai pada tangga teratas dan melihat papa yang tiba-tiba saja murung, apa aku salah bilang bahwa papa aneh? Apa ada kenangan buruk tentang kata aneh?  
"Pa, jangan sedih. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata jika papa aneh." Kataku dari lantai atas sambil menatap papa. Papa seperti terkejut. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya menormal kembali.  
"Siapa bilang papa sedih karena itu. Percaya diri sekali." Katanya mengejek. Kenapa papa suka sekali begitu. Aku sebal sekali.  
"Aku benci papa..."

'BLAM'

Pintu kamar ku tutup rapat-rapat dan aku segera membanting tubuhku ke kasur. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Itu di lukis bintang. Aku dan Chanyeol-hyung yang memintanya, karena kami sangat suka bintang.  
Waktu kecil kami selalu bersama. Begitupun sekarang. Saat itu aku di marahi mama karena memecahkan piring mahal yang di belinya di Belanda. Aku sudah meminta maaf dan mama masih saja mengomel padaku. Aku jengkel. Tanganku juga berdarah karena piring itu. Tapi kenapa mama lebih peduli pada piringnya ketimbang pada tanganku yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti.

Aku menangis dan berlari keluar dari rumah. Aku tak tahu harus kemana, lalu aku menemukan sebuah tandon air di dekat rumah kami. Karena ada tangganya, aku naik ke sana. Ini cukup luas untuk ukuran tandon air dan aku segera duduk di atas sana. Aku membenamkan wajahku pada kaki-kakiku dan terus menangis. Lalu aku mendengar Chanyeol-hyung berteriak memanggil namaku. "Sehun... Sehun... kau dimana? Jangan pergi nanti siapa yang akan merengek minta di belikan bubble kalau bukan kau?" Begitu kiranya ia berteriak. Namun aku masih kesal, aku berharap mama menyesal karena telah memarahiku dan berharap mama sadar bahwa aku lebih berharga daripada piring 100 euro dari Belanda miliknya.

Tapi aku ceroboh. Sandalku jatuh saat Chanyeol-hyung mendekati tandon air. Jelas saja dia melihat ke atas dan menemukan aku tengah menangis di dekat tandon air. Dia ikut ke atas dan memelukku sambil bertanya kenapa aku disini dan kenapa aku menangis. Aku lalu berfikir apakah Chanyeol-hyung bodoh atau apalah itu. Jelas-jelas tadi ia melihat aku habis bertengkar hebat dengan mama masih saja bertanya.  
"Kau sudah tahu masalahnya, kenapa masih bertanya?" Aku ketus kali itu, aku masih labil. Karena usiaku baru menginjak 10 tahun. "Kembali lah, jangan suka kabur. Kabur dari permasalahan itu tidak baik tahu." Nasehatnya. Walau Chanyeol-hyung sama-sama masih 10 tahun denganku. Tapi dia jauh lebih dewasa dalam segala hal.

"Tapi aku ingin ibu sadar bahwa aku lebih berharga dari piring 100 euro dari Belanda miliknya!" Aku berteriak di depan wajahnya lalu menangis kencang. Waktu itu aku berfikir kenapa Chanyeol-hyung harus membela ibu,sih? Kenapa dia tak membelaku? Kan pernyataanku barusan benar. Dia merengkuhku juga mengelus punggungku.  
"Coba lihat bintang itu, indah ya?" Aku mengangguk. Memang benar, bintang hari ini begitu indah. Kerlap-kerlipnya yang bergantian menghiasi langit hitam membuatku takjub.  
"Bintang indah, tapi dia tak pernah menuntut orang lain untuk berkata bahwa dia indah. Bukan begitu?" Katanya waktu itu.

"Tapi bukannya bintang memang tak bisa bicara ya?" Mataku berbinar menatapnya. Aku mencoba mencari pengertian atas apa yang dia katakan.  
"Tidakkah kau fikir ada yang bisa kita pelajari dari itu?" Aku menggeleng. Aku benar-benar lemah dalam hal seperti ini.  
"Walau kau berharga daripada piring 100 euro milik mama kau tak perlu mengatakannya. Karena jelaslah semua orang sudah tau bahwa kau lebih berharga dari piring 100 euro itu. Mama marah itu hanya sementara. Pasti dia sedang kesal. Kalau boneka pinku pinku mu di rusakkan kau juga sebal bukan? Seperti itulah mama ketika piring nya tak sengaja kau rusakkan. Ayo kembali kerumah. Mama sangat menyesal dan mencarimu."

Entah kenapa kata-katanya menghipnotisku. Aku mengiyakan untuk kembali ke rumah. Tapi aku memintanya untuk bersama denganku sebentar saja untuk melihat bintang bintang.

Semenjak itu aku dan Chanyeol-hyung suka sekali ke tandon air untuk melihat bintang, kadang kami suka sedih sendiri jika malam sedang mendung. Karena waktu itu tak kan ada bintang. Jadilah kami meminta mama dan papa untuk menghias atap kamar kami dengan lukisan bintang. Agat jika mendung kami tak perlu bersedih jika tak ada bintang.

Aku membuka kembali mataku. Semakin dewasa kami makin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Apalagi tugas yang semakin menumpuk membuat kami jarang lagi ke tandon air bersama. Aku jadi rindu pada tandon air juga pada orang yang bersamaku di tandon air. Chanyeol-hyung.  
Sedang apa ya dia? Apa dia bahagia bersama Baekhyun. Apa dia mencintai Baekhyun? Aku sering kali menangkap matanya begitu terpukau saat menatap Baekhyun. Dia berbinar. Selalu.

Apa aku jahat karena selama ini selalu menghalanginya dengan Baekhyun?

Perasaan ini selalu sesak setiap mengingatnya. Mengingat bahwa kami saudara sedarah. Mengingat bahwa aku tak di perbolehkan menaruh rasa padanya, juga mengingat bahwa hanya aku yang mencintanya disini dan dia tidak.

Aku mengganti seragamku dengan baju biasa. Kemudian menuruni tangga dan bertemu mama yang bercengkrama dengan papa. "Ma, pa, aku keluar dulu ya. Aku ingin ke tandon air."  
"Apa sih yang menarik dari tandon air butut itu? Kenapa anak mama suka sekali kesana,hm?" Mama heran tapi biarkan saja. Mama memang banyak ingin tahu.  
"Mama sekali-kali harus mencobanya. Siapa tahu ketagihan berada di sana. Sudah ya aku keluar dulu." Pamit ku.  
"Hati-hati nanti kau di culik oleh hantu tandon air,loh."

Mama memang suka bercanda. Dan aku harusnya bersyukur sekali atas keluarga ku ini. Kami keluarga berada, tapi mama dan papa tak sesibuk seperti yang drama dan novel ceritakan. Papa selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk kami. Tapi pastilah kadang papa punya tugas dinas ke luar kota yang mengharuskan beliau untuk meninggalkan kami beberapa waktu, sementara mama sendiri ialah ibu rumah tangga. Mama ibu rumah tangga yang sangat baik. Mama mengurus kami hingga sedemikian. Mama sangat perhatian walaupun suka mengomel. Aku harusnya banyak bersyukur akan hal ini.  
Tapi aku tak bersyukur atas rasa suka yang Tuhan berikan padaku untuk Chanyeol-hyung. Aku masih saja berfikir atas hal ini. 18 tahun kita bersama dan aku baru menyadari bahwa perasaan salah ini muncul untuk Chanyeol-hyung setelah pria bernama Byun Baekhyun mencoba mencuri hatinya.

Aku sampai pada tandon air. Mungkin sudah tiga tahun kami tak kemari. Semenjak kami mulai menginjak bangku senior high school, kurasa tandon ini mulai terlupakan. Miris.  
Bintang kali ini gemerlap. Menghiasi malamku yang penuh gundah.  
Suara mesin mobil menyapa telingaku. Itu Ferari tipe terbaru, aku sedikit tercengang di buatnya. Pasalnya aku dan Chanyeol-hyung sangat ingin sekali mobil tipe itu. Tapi kata papa dan mama kami harus berhemat. Jadilah kami hanya memandang kagum saja pada mobil itu.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumahku. Siapa? Apa teman papa?  
Aku terus memincingkan mataku mencoba melihat siapa di balik mobil ferari itu. Itu Chanyeol hyung. Keluar dari tempat kemudi dan Baekhyun keluar dari kursi penumpang.

Lagi-lagi hatiku miris. Aku terdiam dengan ekspresi bodoh di tandon air. Mereka masih di sana. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol. Mereka tertawa bersama, begitu bahagia. Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol dan sepertinya mereka mengucap kata perpisahan. Mereka melambai tangan kemudian sesuatu serasa janggal. Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah pemandangan di mana aku melihat Chanyeol menciumnya. Ciuman panjang dan penuh gairah.

Aku merasa pusing. Kenapa ini terjadi padaku. Aku terus menanyakan itu pada Tuhan. Dan kenapa rongga dada ku sesak jika mereka bersama. Aku ingin menangis. Bukan ingin lagi, tapi aku sudah menangis. Menyaksikan mereka dari sini. Di temani gemerlapnya bintang dan indahnya rembulan.

Aku terisak dan sialnya aku kembali ceroboh. Seperti kejadian 6 tahun silam. Aku menjatuhkan sandal ku. Bunyi itu seperti bedebum dan mereka menoleh mencari arah asalnya. Aku bersembunyi. Melompati tandon air menuju pepohonan di dekat sana. Aku meringis, baru menyadari bahwa loncatanku tadi menimbulkan sebuah luka di kaki.

Aku kembali memandang mereka. Keduanya tersenyum penuh asmara. Ekspresi penuh cinta yang membuat iri siapa saja. Termasuk aku.

Chanyeol-hyung masuk ke rumah tanpa peduli dengan suara bedebum sandalku tadi. Aku menangis di atas pohon mangga yang gelap dan sunyi. Terus merutuki diriku dan menguatkan diriku sendiri. Berkata bahwa aku tak boleh menangis dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa aku tak menaruh rasa pada saudara kembarku sendiri.

Aku menyudahinya, acara menangis seperti orang bodoh di atas pohon mangga. Aku turun dan mulai menyiapkan alasan yang tepat ketika di Chanyeol-hyung bertanya padaku.

Aku masuk rumah. Tapi rumah sudah sepi. Mungkin orang-orang rumah sudah tidur. Apa Chanyeol-hyung juga? Aku mulai bertanya, apakah dia mencariku atau tidak?  
Aku masuk kamarku dan kamar Chanyeol-Hyung.  
Dan fakta yang kudapati ialah sekarang ia tertidur dengan nyaman di kasur kami.

Kenapa tiba-tiba begini? Biasanya dia akan setengah mati mencariku, kenapa sekarang dia disini. Apa dia kelelahan. Semoga begitu.

Kakiku masih tertatih. Karena darah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari tempat luka itu terbuka. Aku mengambil kotak pertolongan pertama. Mendudukkan diriku di lantai dan mulai mengobati kakiku. Memberinya alkohol dan beberapa iodin lalu membalutnya dengan kassa juga plester.

Aku duduk di samping ranjang. Chanyeol-hyung ceroboh. Dia tidur tanpa melepas kaos kaki ataupun seragamnya. Aku melepasnya. Melepas kaos kaki di kakinya juga seragam sekolah Chanyeol-hyung. Dia selalu memakai kaos di balik baju seragamnya juga celana pendek di balik celana seragamnya, jadi aku tak perlu susah-susah untuk memakaikan baju padanya.

Dia begitu damai. Matanya menutup. Aku merindukannya. Tanganku bergerak menuju wajahnya, pahatan sempurna milik Tuhan. Kenapa wajah kami sangat berbeda? Aku tahu wajah anak kembar memang tak selalu mirip. Tapi aku merasa tak mirip sama sekali dengannya.  
"Hyung... aku rindu sekali dengan hyung. Aku bodoh ya. Padahal kita setiap hari bertemu, tapi kenapa aku bisa rindu padamu?"  
Aku berbisik dan terisak. Menahan isakkan ku lalu membenamkan wajahku pada bantal. Mencoba meredam suara isakkanku. Dan malam itu aku tidur dengan isakkan yang tak bisa ku hentikkan. Miris

"Ya.. Park Sehun.. Sehunnie... bangun! Biasanya kau yang akan membangunkanku tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang membangunkanmu,hah?" Aku samar-samar mendengar suara itu, namun kepalaku terlalu pening untuk sekedar membuka mata. Efek terlalu banyak menangis mungkin.  
"Astaga! Badanmu panas sekali. Sehun... kau sakit!" Dia memekik. Apa badanku sangat panas? Padahal aku hanya merasa kedinginan dan pening.  
"Mama.. ma... Sehun sakit! Mama... cepat datang,Ma!" Dia berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Aku diam-diam tersenyum. Itu berarti Chanyeol-hyung masih peduli padaku. Aku menarik nafas panjang. Rasanya lega.

Aku memegang pergelangan tangan Chanyeol-Hyung. "Jangan berteriak. Kau seperti orang bodoh kalau begitu." Aku mencelanya sambil terkikik.  
"Kau demam idot! Dan kau menyuruhku diam saja? Berarti aku gila jika membiarkanmu disini!" Dia berapi-api. Aku takut sejujurnya, tapi aku tersenyum untuknya. Senyuman paling tulus milikku. Aku beranjak dari tidurku dan memeluknya. "Jangan marah ya. Aku tidak apa-apa,kok. Sungguh!" Dia melunak, entah kenapa? Senyumanku terlalu jitu mungkin. Chanyeol-Hyung membalas pelukanku.  
"Maaf ya" aku mengangguk lalu membenamkan wajahku pada ceruk lehernya.

"Katanya Sehun sakit? Kenapa malah disini berpelukkan dengan hyung-mu disini?" Kata mama sedikit kesal. Wajar saja. Mama seperti habis berlari gelagapan dengan kotak obat di tangannya.  
"Habis Chanyeol-hyung marah terus,sih. Aku peluk saja biar diam." Aku tersenyum diikuti dengan melepaskan pelukanku pada Chanyeol-hyung.  
Aku duduk pada bibir ranjang dan mama datang membawa termometer di tangannya.

"Buka mulut." Perintah mama. Aku menurutinya dan mulai membuka mulutku. Menahan termometer pada mulutku. Termometer berbunyi, pertanda suhu tubuhku sudah muncul pada alat itu. Mama mengambil dan terkejut  
"Astaga 40,16 derajat. Tinggi sekali. Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum begini,hah? Untung saja kau tidak kejang. Dasar anak ceroboh." Mama mengomel. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengarkan omelan mama.  
"Ini minum antibiotiknya juga paracetamol." Kata mama dan aku menurutinya. Suasana berubah menjadi hening setelah ribut beberapa saat.

"Hyung tidak sekolah? Huss sana sekolah. Nanti kau bodoh jika tidak sekolah." Aku mengusirnya. Dia mendengus sebal "Iya... iya... Yang selalu juara kelas. Tapi memang siapa yang akan mengirim surat izin mu jika bukan aku?" Katanya.  
"Iya,iya, makasih hyungku sayang."  
"Hyung-mu terus, mama kapan kau sayang? Sudah merawat anaknya hingga pontang-panting begini dan hanya hyung-mu yang kau sayang?" Mama pura-pura sebal dan aku tertawa  
"Iya deh... sayang mama yang merawatku... aku sayangggg sekali sama mama." Aku memeluk mama sambil mengucapkan kata-kata tadi. Mama memelukku lalu papa datang, "Wah anak papa sakit ya? Apa sebaiknya kamu ke rumah sakit saja?"

"Papa kan tau sendiri kalau Sehun takut jarum suntik. Mana mungkin dia mau ke rumah sakit?" Chanyeol-hyung memang benar, aku tak akan mau ke rumah sakit. Jarum suntik dan infus itu sakit.

"Chanyeol, nanti mama ada acara dengan kolega papa. Mungkin sampai besok sore. Bisa kau jaga Sehun? Ini hari sabtu dan kau pulang lebih awal bukan? Tolong rawat adikmu ya. Pe,bantu kita hanya akan ada sampai jam 3 sore. Jadi cepatlah pulang sebelum jam 3 sore." Pesan mama, Chanyeol-hyung mengangguk pertanda mengerti.  
"Sudah ya ma, aku mau berangkat dahulu."

Hari ini terasa sangat membosankan. Seharian hanya berbaring di ranjang tanpa melakukan apapun. Pembantuku sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan Chanyeol-Hyung belum juga pulang. Bukannya sekolah sudah pulang satu setengah jam yang lalu? Kenapa dia tak kunjung datang.

Apa jalanan macet? Tapi jalan menuju rumah kami tak pernah macet. Aku terus menunggu. Udara terlalu dingin. Entah ini udara atau tubuhku yang terasa dingin. Aku tertidur beberapa saat dan terbangun ketika perut ku atau lebih tepatnya lambung ku terasa begitu mencekik. Sakit sekali. Dan saat menyadari jam berapa saat ini aku terkejut. Ini jam 8 malam dan Chanyeol-Hyung belum juga kembali.

Aku harus makan. Begitu kataku pada diriku. Aku mencoba turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai bawah. Sialnya aku limbung dan malah memecahkan gelas kaca yang ada di nakas. Pecahannya menggores telapak tanganku. Sial! Ini sakit sekali. Rasanya seperti jatuh dari lantai 7 gedung bertingkat. Oke, aku memang berlebihan tapi ini benar-benar sakit. Belum lagi luka di kakiku kemarin. Aku tak bisa berjalan. Jadilah aku merangkak menuju dapur yang cukup jauh dari kamarku.  
Perutku serasa seperti di jungkir balikkan. Maag menyerangku. Keringat bercucuran, padahal ini baru jalan menuju tangga. Aku sudah lelah. Aku menangis. Dimana Chanyeol-Hyung? Kenapa tak segera datang? Perutuku serasa terlilit sesuatu.

Aku mencoba menuruni tangga satu persatu dengan masih merangkak. Tiba-tiba dunia serasa berputar. Mulai menjadi gelap. Tapi aku mencoba tetap bertahan. Tujuh belas anak tangga lagi. Aku terus merangkak hingga tujuh belas tangga itu menjadi tiga anak tangga lagi. Aku lelah. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa darah masih mengalir dari tanganku. Aku berhenti. Aku lelah dan aku menangis. Bersandar pada pembatas tangga dan terus menangis dan menangis. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?  
Kenapa Chanyeol-hyung tak pulang? Apa dia sudah lupa padaku? Kenapa Baekhyun harus datang? Kenapa dia harus mangacaukan hari indah ku?

Mungkin itu bukan Baekhyun. Mungkin bukan Baekhyun yang bersama Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol-hyung...  
Entahlah aku sudah penat. Dan aku mulai berfikir 'apa mati itu enak?'  
Aku kemudian menatap sekeliling. Apa gunanya hidup kalau orang yang kau cintai sudah bersama orang lain. Pikiran sinis macam apa itu? Tapi serius. Apa mati itu enak? Jika iya, biarkan aku kesana. Ke alam di mana aku bisa tenang. Tanpa harus berfikir apakah aku dan perasaanku pada Chanyeol-hyung salah atau berfikir betapa cemburunya aku saat Chanyeol-hyung mencium Baekhyun.

Chanyeol-hyung tak pernah mencium orang lain terlebih dahulu dan itu pertama kalinya. Byun Baekhyun orang yang pertama kali di cium dahulu oleh Chanyeol-hyung.  
Aku penat. Aku pusing. Aku ingin pergi.

Dunia serasa gelap saat aku mendapat kesadaranku kembali. Apa aku sudah mati? Tapi beberapa saat aku mendengar suara seperti orang yang saling bertengkar.  
"Kemana saja kau? Mama sudah berpesan padamu untuk menjaga adikmu yang sedang sakit dan kau malah meninggalkannya untuk sekedar berduaan dengan pacar barumu." Itu terdengar seperti mama. Tapi mataku masih saja tak mau terbuka. Sulit rasanya.  
"Maaf,Ma. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku lupa. Maafkan aku." Itu seperti pernyataan menyesal. Mungkin saja aku masih di rumah sakit. Tanganku rasnya ngilu. Itu pasti infus. Dan ini pasti rumah sakit. Astaga. Kenapa bisa?

Mataku perlahan-lahan membuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Lalu seorang membuka pintu. Apa itu Chanyeol-hyung? Atau mama? Atau mungkin papa?  
Namun itu bukan mereka semua. Itu Jongin. Kenapa dia bisa kemari? Dan kenapa harus dia orang yang pertama ku lihat.  
"Eh, kau sudah sadar?" Dia sedikit terkejut. Pakaiannya masih pakaian sekolah. Aku malas menanggapinya dan memilih diam membisu.

Di luar hujan tengah lebat-lebatnya. Beberapa bulirnya menempel di dinding tempat aku berada. Dindingnya terbuat dari kaca bening. Jadi aku bisa melihat semuanya. Termasuk Chanyeol-hyung yang berdebat di sana bersama papa dan mama.  
Pandanganku kemudian beralih pada Jongin yang berdiri canggung di hadapanku.  
"Apa?" Aku terus menatapnya intens, tak menghentikan pandanganku ke arahnya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah.  
"Ini, nilai matematika ulangan kemarin di bagikan. Kau dapat seratus. Aku bawa kesini, sekalian menjengukmu." Dia menjelaskan sembari menyerahkan lembaran kertas berisi angka-angka dan sebuah angka spesial berwarna merah di ujung atasnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau repot-repot begini? Ada apa?" Aku masih berbaring. Merasakan tulang-tulang punggungku seperti di giling. Aku merasa lelah.  
"Hanya ingin akrab denganmu. Aku rasa setelah kau sembab kemarin aku mulai menaruh rasa padamu." Dia blak-blak an dan aku kaget. Kaget sekali malah. Rasanya jantungku berdegup cepat. Tapi ini bukan cinta! Aku takut, gugup, gelisah dan semuai itu tergabung menjadi satu diiringi datanganya Byun Baekhyun dari arah kanan. Dia menghampiri Chanyeol kemudian bertanya tentang ini dan itu lalu seperti mengucapkan permintaanmaaf pada kedua orang tua ku.

Aku terus melihatnya seperti film yang terputar di bioskop. Mereka berdua duduk bersama. Baekhyun menenangkannya dan Chanyeol tersenyum. Aku menutup mata. Merasakan sensasi menyakitkan hinggap di ulu hati ku dan menyayat setiap jengkalnya. Sebenarnya apa rencana Tuhan untukku? Hal yang selalu ada di benakku dan aku mulai lelah pada takdir ini. Aku kembali membuka mata dan yang kutemukan ialah Chanyeol-hyung bersandar pada bahu pemuda bermarga Byun tersebut.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kenapa tidak memperhatikanku dan malah melihat hyung mu?" Aku tersadar sesaat kemudian. Di situ ada Jongin dan aku justru sibuk dengan fikiranku yang kalut.  
"Tak apa." Aku menjawabnya singkat.

Ku tundukkan kepalaku ke bawah. Aku dan fikiranku sedang bersitegang kini. Perasaanku kalut. Aku menatap jemariku. Selang infus tertancap di sana. Seharusnya ini sakit, tapi entah kenapa hatiku rasanya lebih sakit dari selang infus yang tertancap. Semua ini ingin membuatku menangis seperti bayi. Tapi aku bukan bayi lagi.  
"Kau menyukai hyungmu ya?" Aku sedikit kaget. Tapi memperlihatkan ekspresi itu pada Jongin adalah bodoh. Jadi aku hanya terus merunduk dan mencoba menyangkal dengan tipu daya.

"Tidak. Kau fikir aku gila." Kebohongan yang bagus. Hidup ini tak seperti sinetron. Jika tak ingin ketahuan, maka jangan gugup!  
"Jangan berbohong! Walau raut dan bicaramu seperti ini sekarang, tapi kau tak bisa membohongiku beberapa menit lalu. Kau menatapnya dengan cemburu. Begitu pula beberapa hari lalu. Kau menangis bukan? Waktu itu juga aku mendengar bahwa Baekhyun mencium Chanyeol di kantin sekolah. Apa analisis ku benar Park Sehun?"  
Sial. Dia terlalu jenius untuk tipuan macam ini. Dia terlalu bisa membaca orang. Aku memilih tak menjawab. Jongin terlalu pintar menebak dan aku tak mau ketahuan karena gugup dan takut.

"Bukan begitu? Terus terang saja. Aku tak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun. Kau bisa memegang janjiku atau memenggal kepalaku jika aku mengatakannya pada siapapun." Aku turut bingung. Jongin adalah tipe orang yang mudah menghanyutkan orang dengan tipu daya nya. Aura nya kuat memancar. Banyak sudah korban tipu dayanya yang berakhir dengan tangisan. Walau begitu, makhluk-makhluk di bumi ini masih saja mengidolakannya.

Aku kembali bingung. Harus ku jawab apa. Aku kemudian menatapnya tepat di mata. Warnanya cokelat.  
"Kalau benar kenapa? Kenapa hal itu dilarang? Aku merasa ini tak adil." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya, bertanya padanya, sekaligus mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini membuatku sedih. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan membuangnya kuat-kuat. Aku menutup mata lagi. Ini hal yang paling menyenangkan saat aku sedih.

"Karena takdir membuatnya begitu dan mungkin takdir punya rencana lain. Bahwa kau tidak bersama hyung mu dan mungkin bersama orang lain dan mungkin itu aku." Ini pertama kalinya kami berbicara sepanjang ini. Aku dan Jongin tak pernah saling akrab dan ini pertama kali. Dan makhluk ini sudah berani berkata cinta juga mengatakan bahwa dia lah takdir ku. Katakanlah dia tak waras. Dan memang kenyataannya begitu.

"Apakah jika ada kesempatan untuk melupakannya kau akan mengambil kesempatan itu?" Dia bertanya. Jongin orang yang aneh. Dia berfikiran tidak layaknya orang lain berfikir. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya di luar dugaan. Analisis nya pun sangat baik. Dia jenius.  
"Memang ada kesempatan seperti itu? Melupakan itu kehendak kita sendiri. Kesempatan melupakan itu rasanya seperti tidak ada di dunia ini. Terlalu sulit." Aku serius dan Jongin memperlihatkan wajah menawannya.  
"Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan itu padamu?" Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Kesempatan melupakan.  
"Pergilah bersamaku ke New York, mari menikmati hidup bersama di sana. Kau dan aku. Kita berdua. Dan aku akan membuat kau melupakannya. Bagaimana? Apa kau setuju?"  
Tawaran gila. Kurasa pemuda ini sinting. Kami baru berbincang panjang lebar hari ini dan dia sudah menyatakan cinta, mengatakan bahwa dia takdirku, juga menawarkan hidup indah bersamanya di New York.  
"Aku.."  
'Ceklek'  
Suara pintu terbuka. "Astaga! Kau sudah sadar? Kenapa tak memanggil kami? " Mama di seberang sanam di belakangnya ada papa juga Chanyeol-hyung dan Baekhyun yang sedang bertautan tangan.

"Maaf bibi, tadi saya ada pembicaraan dengan Sehun dan Sehun juga tadi minta untuk tidak memanggil bibi." Dasar pandai berbohong. Dia tersenyum bak malaikat dengan topeng. Aku menatap tajam padanya.  
"Ah, bibi, paman. Sepertinya saya harus kembali. Ini sudah jam delapan malam. Mungkin ibu mencari saya." Astaga. Penuh drama sekali hidup anak ini.  
Dia mendekat padaku.  
"Pikirkan baik-baik. Orang yang kau cintai yang membuatmu sakit hati terus menerus atau orang yang tak kau cintai tapi membuatmu bahagia. Hidup itu tak seperti drama-drama yang kau tonton. Melupakan tak sesulit itu.

"Coba buka sedikit hatimu dan hubungi aku di nomor ini jika kau berubah fikiran. Waktunya sebulan dari sekarang. Setelah itu aku akan ke New York. Hati-hati jika memilih. Jika kau tak setuju kau akan kehilanganku dan akan menyesal." Jongin pergi setelah memberikan selembar kertas padaku. Kata-katanya menghipnotis.  
Jongin benar. Untuk apa aku hidup dengan orang yang terus menyakitiku, sementara di luar sana ada yang mampu membuatku bahagia. Jadi aku harus apa setelah berfikir tentang ini?

Akhirnya... update buat kalian. Maaf kalo kependekkan.

Makasih buat yang review,follow,atau favorit ini efef ku. Aku newbie di ffn. Dan jujur buat ff itu susah banget. Sorry buat author-author karena aku pernah jadi siders (menyesal). Makasih buat yang review dan kasi saran. Kalian bisa tanya apa aja kok. Asal jangan jalur ceritanya (-_-) juga bisa kritik ke aku.

Thanks to :

 **Sehunaprilia | | chanhun'sdaughter | sayakanoicinoe | siensien | arseh | cbhhks94**


	4. Chapter 4 : Ini Apa?

Chapter 4 : **Ini Apa?**

Cast : Sehun . Chanyeol . Jongin . Baekhyun

INI APA?

Aku tak menyukai pemuda Byun itu dan aku merasa punya kewajiban untuk menyingkirkannya dari Chanyeol-hyungku.

-

Ini sudah waktunya Chanyeol-hyung pulang seharusnya. Tapi dia tak ada disini. Aku menunggunya hingga jam menunjukkan pukul lima. Aku lelah dan dia tak kunjung datang kemari. Aku melirik ponselku. Biasanya benda persegi itu berdering pertanda pesan darinya masuk.  
'Drrttt' benda itu berbunyi, aku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku luar biasa senang. Aku segera mengambilnya dan melihat pesan yang masuk.  
'Hai sweetheart.'  
Itu pesan Jongin dan aku terlanjur kecewa.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali terlelap. Aku lelah, badanku rasanya seperti di remukkan. Sakit sekali. Mataku menutup, namun aku belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Pikiranku masih berkelana kesana-kemari.

Surara derap kaki mendekat kemari dapat kudengar, namun aku menghiraukannya. Mungkin itu suster rumah sakit ini yang rutin melakukan pengecekkan setiap satu jam sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghiraukannya dan kembali menutup mata, takut nantinya akan kembali di kecewakan.

"Kau sudah tidur ya?" Itu... itu suara Chanyeol-hyung. Astaga jantungku berdebar begitu kencang, rasanya seperti akan meledak. Aku tak memungkiri bahwa aku gugup, lalu aku linglung sekarang. Tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat.  
Nafas hangatnya menerpa ku, itu artinya dia mendekat.  
"Maaf ya, kemarin aku melupakanmu." Aku membuka mataku dan melihat tepat pada matanya. Jarak kami hanya terpaut beberapa centi.  
"Dasar, hyung jahat." Teriakku diiring dengan sebuah pukulan yang melayang di pipi kanannya. Rasanya benar-benar lega. Sesaat setelah kejadian aku memukul pipinya aku duduk di ranjangku. Dia mengaduh kesakitan dan aku tak peduli. "Ah... kenapa memukulku?" Dia melayangkan protes dan aku tertawa karenanya.

"Siapa suruh kau mengacuhkan ku dan malah pergi bersama pemuda Byun itu. Aku benar-benar benci dirimu!" Tanganku memukulnya terus memukul hingga dia berteriak kesakitan dan aku kelelahan.  
"Tsaahh... benar-benar. Sejak kapan kau sekuat ini? Astaga sakit sekali badanku." Chanyeol-hyung memegangi badannya. Ia kesakitan. Aku tahu itu, namun setelah memukulnya perasaanku jadi amat lega. Rasanya seperti semua beban ini hilang begitu saja. Apalagi melihat senyumannya yang terpajang dengan menawan, rasanya indah dan melegakan. Aku tersenyum. Sangat bahagia dan aku menikmatinya.

"Sejak kau mengacuhkanku." Aku menimpalinya dengan sadis dan dia bergidik ngeri. "Aih.. aku kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau masih saja galak sih?" Dia mendekati ku dan duduk di sofa yang sudah di sediakan.  
"Biarkan saja. Biar kau menyesal telah menelantarkan makhluk satu ini." Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, lalu tatapannya melembut. Dia menatapku dan aku berdegub, sangat kencang hingga rasanya organ lain tak berfungsi lagi.  
"Maaf ya aku melupakanmu. Maaf membuatmu harus berada di sini. Maaf karena tak ada di sampingmu. Tolong maafkan aku... apapun keinginan mu sebutkan, aku akan mencoba menebusnya jika dapat." Aku menenguk ludahku. Tangannya mengenggam tanganku dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

Aku menatapnya cukup lama. Mencoba menelusuri lebih dalam seluk-beluk nya. Hingga sepatah kata kuucap, "Terus bersamaku. Jangan pergi dan jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kita sudah terlalu lama bersama, jadi kau pasti tahu seberapa kehilangannya aku jika kau tak ada."  
Kami saling menatap lalu aku memeluknya sangat erat, erat, dan kian erat.  
Aku menangis di bahunya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja cairan-cairan ini meluncur dari bola mataku diiringi dengan isakkan.  
"Jangan pergi lagi! Kau sudah berjanji menurutinya, kalau sampai kau melanggarnya aku tak akan mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Aku mengatakannya sambil menangis. Seperti anak bayi. Aku ada di pelukannya dan menangis juga merengek.

Chanyeol-hyung tertawa "Hahahaha..." dia tertawa sangat kencang lalu aku memukul punggungnya.  
"JANGAN TERTAWAKAN AKU! Bastard!" Aku mengumpat padanya dan dia bersorak.  
"Whoaaa... diajari siapa kau hingga berbicara seperti ini,hmm?"  
"Diajari oleh Park Chanyeol yang tidak memperhatikanku." Kataku tanpa peduli.  
Kemudian hening menyelimuti kami. Membuat atmosfer yang tebal di antara kami berdua. Sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini. Sebelumnya tak pernah kami se canggung ini hingga hanya diam di temani suara pendingin ruangan yang terus bergerak.  
"Apa Baekhyun orang yang menyenangkan?" Aku sedikit gemetar menanyakannya. Mataku perlahan bergerak menuju wajahnya. Mengamatinya dengan saksama. Dia mulai tumbuh jenggot. Dia sudah besar ternyata.

Matanya bergerak ke mataku dan mata kami bertemu, terhanyut sesaat dalam percakapan tanpa kata. Aku memutuskan kontak mata kami dan dia terlihat sedikit gelagapan.  
"Eh, bagaimana ya?" Dia menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.  
"Dia orang yang humoris. Sangat humoris malahan. Dia suka menceritakan lelucon hingga membuatku terpingkal. Dia suka melakukan hal konyol. Aku rasa kami sangat cocok. Dia menunjukkan ku koleksi mobil sportnya dan aku tak menyangka dia menyukai mobil sport juga sama seperti ku. Dia mengajariku hal-hal baru yang mengasyikan yang tak pernah kucoba sebelumnya." Matanya berbinar ketika menceritakan pemuda itu dan diam-diam hatiku miris.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?"

Chanyeol sedang menimbang sesuatu dalam fikirannya. Meninmbang jawaban apa yang harus dia berikan padaku dan sepertinya acara menimbang miliknya sudah selesai.  
"Tidak. Em.. atau mungkin belum. Aku-aku menyukainya dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menyatakannya. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak menyukai pria itu. Jadi, maaf aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku rasa aku sangat benci padanya." Beginilah diriku. Apa adanya. Aku tak pernah munafik, kecuali pada satu hal. Satu hal itu adalah perasaanku pada Chanyeol-hyung. Aku orang yang kasar, egois, dan harus mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Entah sejak kapan hal-hal seperti ini mendarah daging pada diriku. Yang jelas itulah aku.

Chanyeol-hyung terlihat sedikit shock mengetahuinya, tapi aku seolah tak peduli. "Kau mungkin belum mengenalnya, kapan-kapan akan ku ajak dia menemuimu. Mungkin kalian bisa berbincang dan kau akan suka padanya." Aku menatapnya tajam, "Tidak perlu. Aku tak tertarik berbicara padanya."  
Dia makin ternganga, merasa aneh denganku sepertinya. Maafkan aku hyung karena selama ini bersembunyi dalam sifat manisku. Kali ini aku benar-benar tak bisa. Aku mencintaimu sangat, jadi aku tak akan membiarkan sifat bodohku itu hinggap.

"Hey, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Kau tak biasanya seperti ini!" Dia meninggikan volume nya dan relung hatiku rasanya remuk.  
"Kau fikir kau tidak? Tidak sadarkah kau juga tak biasanya seperti ini? Pulang larut malam, tidak menyapaku, bahkan tak ada di hadapanku saat aku sadar tadi. Aku benci Baekhyun. Dia membuatmu berubah! Aku ingin terus bersama mu. Tidak di perhatikan itu rasanya menyakitkan. Apalagi oleh orang yang biasanya paling peduli padamu."

Aku menangis. Kenapa hidupku penuh sekali dengan roman picisan? Aku rasa sudah cukup melihat Chanyeol-hyung tak peduli padaku dan ternyata dia justru ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda Byun itu dan sekarang dia bilang bahwa aku berubah dan tak menyadari betapa lebih besar perubahaan yang ia lakukan dari pada yang aku lakukan. Aku terisak begitu keras. Menangis hingga dadaku sesak dan Chanyeol-hyung terpaku pada tempatnya. Apa ia menyesal? Itu memuakkan mengetahui bahwa ia baru menyadari ketika aku mengucapkannya beberapa detik lalu.

Aku memegangi dadaku sambil menangis. Rasa nyeri di sini tasanya tak bisa sembuh dan terus menjadi. Chanyeol-hyung mendekat untuk mendekapku, namun aku muak. Aku melepaskan pelukannya, tapi dia terlalu kuat untuk itu. "Maaf, maaf kan aku. Aku melupakanmu Sehun! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."  
Aku meninjunya lagi di pipi.  
"Keluar kau! Aku membencimu!"  
Aku berteriak. Walaupun ini rumah sakit aku tak peduli.  
"KELUAR!" Aku berteriak hingga pita suraku rasanya ingin lepas dari tempat dia berada.  
"Tidak Sehun, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku bersalah."  
Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Seperti orang gila. Aku berteriak, menangis, juga menjambaki rambut ku.

Suara derap langkah mendekati kami makin terasa.  
"Apa yang terjadi?" Perawat rumah sakit datang dengan tergesa dan menanyakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol-hyung.  
"Astaga." Pekik perawat tersebut yang sesaat kemudian menghampiriku. Beberapa perawat lain menyuruh Chanyeol-hyung keluar, tapi dia bersikeras. Dia meronta dan jelas lah perawat-perawat itu kewalahan akibatnya.

"Kami mohon anda untuk keluar. Keadaan Tuan Sehun sedang tidak stabil. Dia butuh istirahat dan anda justru menganggu psikisnya. Jadi, sebaiknya anda keluar." Perawat tadi menjelaskan dan Chanyeol-hyung menurut. Dia merundukkan kepalanya kemudian menatapku yang masih menangis histeris hingga kepalaku rasanya pusing.

Suster segera mengambil jarum suntik. Tidak, jangan! Aku membenci jarum suntik. Aku meronta, tapi mereka memegangiku dan sesaat kemudian jarum itu menancap di tubuhku. Rasanya sakit juga ngilu. Sesaat kemudian aku merasa kesadaraanku perlahan-lahan menghilang dan gelap.

-

Aku membuka mata perlahan saat merasakan cahaya mengusik tidur tenangku. Memandang sekitar dan menemukan sesosok bagian hidupku yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela. Matanya menerawang ke luar. Entah kemana. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Pandangannya tiba-tiba berbalik padaku. Aku tertangkap basah tengah melihatnya. Dia tersenyum dan aku hanya diam sembari memainkan kuku jariku.  
"Kau sudah bangun?" Dia bertanya dan jelas-jelas mataku sudah terbuka selebar ini dan dia masih bertanya. Basa-basi macam apa ini?

Aku memilih diam. Mataku rasanya masih perih akibat kejadian semalam. "Makanmu sudah datang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebaiknya kau makan. Bukan begitu?" Dia masih saja tersenyum. Aku tak menanggapinya sama sekali.  
Dia mengambil nampan berisi bubur, air putih, dan sebuah buah. Dia mengambil sendok dan mengaduknya perlahan, mengambil darinya sebagian dengan sendok lalu menyodorkannya padaku. Aku hanya diam dan terus diam.  
"Makanlah. Kau benci rumah sakit bukan? Maka, kau harus makan agar segera keluar dari tempat ini."  
Dengan terpaksa aku membuka mulutku dan masuklah sesendok bubur itu dalam mulutku.  
Chanyeol-hyung terus menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur itu. Aku marah, tapi tak ku pungkiri bahwa aku juga bahagia. Sangat bahagia malahan.

Drrt... drrt...  
Ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari 'Byun Baekhyun' aku kesal lagi setelahnya. Dia meletakkan bubur di nakas. Meraih ponsel nya dan meminta izin padaku untuk menangkat telepon. Dia menjauh untuk menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.  
"Yeobseyo? Baekhyun-a."

"Mianhae, tapi aku tak bisa."

"Sehun sakit dan aku harus menemaninya."

"Ne.. saranghae."

Sebuah palu rasanya menghantamku. Apa ini rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Kenapa sakit sekali?  
Melihat dia bersama dengan orang lain rasanya seperti sedang menceburkan diri ke rawa penuh buaya.  
"Aku ingin keluar. Aku ingin jalan-jalan." Kataku padanya.  
"Tunggu disini ya, aku akan tanya pada perawat." Aku mengangguk.

Chanyeol-hyung kembali dengan seorang perawat di belakangnya yang membawa kursi roda. Aku mengernyit, "Apa harus pakai alat itu?" Si perawat mengangguk.  
"Keadaan anda belum cukup baik. Jadi anda harus memakai alat ini dahulu." Aku murung setelahnya. Aku ingin berlari dan pergi yang jauh. Bersenang-senang di lotte world mungkin? Tapi melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini aku merasa sepertinya mustahil.

Aku duduk di kursi roda ditemani selang infus yang mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi untuk sementara waktu ini.  
"Ayo..." Ajaknya seraya mendorong kursi rodaku.  
"Kau ingin kemana?" Aku mengigit bibir.  
"Aku ingin ke lotte world." Kataku ragu. "Astaga jangan konyol. Keadaanmu seperti ini. Kau tak bisa ke sana Sehun."  
Bibirku mencebir sebal.  
"Baiklah... tapi janji ya setelah aku keluar rumah sakit kita ke lotte world." Aku tersenyum padanya. Mataku membentuk lengkungan dan bibirku menyungging.  
"Astaga kenapa kau imut sekali hah?" Dia gemas hingga mencubit kedua pipiku. "Aku ini laki-laki tahu. Seharusnya aku tampan dan bukan imut!" Aku kembali mencebirkan bibirku dan dia terbahak hingga mendudukkan dirinya di jalanan.

"Hei,jangan menertawakanku. Aku bukan bahan guyonanmu, jadi berhentilah tertawa dan segera bangun. Orang-orang melihat kita sekarang. Astagaaa sembunyikan wajahku Ya Tuhan." Aku menutupi wajahku dengan tanganku dan menyuruh Chanyeol-hyung segera bangun. Demi Tuhan, seisi taman ini memperhatikan kami dan aku benar-benar malu. Aku tak suka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Itu membuatku malu.  
"Mungkin seharusnya kau terlahir sebagai perempuan dan bukan laki-laki, kau terlalu cantik untuk itu." Kenapa semua orang senang sekali mengataiku cantik, salah apa papa dan mama saat membuatku Ya Tuhan?

"Sudah. Iya-iya aku cantik. Puas kau? Ayo menepi, disini panas. Kulitku rasanya terbakar." Dia menyetujuinya dan akhirnya mendorongku ke bawah pohon rindang. Di sana ada sebuah ayunan sederhana. Hanya terbuat dari tali tambang dan sepotong kayu. Chanyeol-hyung duduk di sana dan aku duduk di sebelahnya.  
"Apa kau masih suka berayun, Hyung?" Aku menatapnya dan dia menatapku.  
"Kadang. Tapi akhir-akhir ini hampir tidak pernah. Aku terlalu sibuk rasanya. Mengingat kita berada pada tingkat akhir. Itu benar-benar membuatku stres." Dia berekspresi seperti orang sedang stres dan aku tersenyum melihatnya.  
"Kita akan terpisah ketika kuliah. Aku akan jarang sekali bertemu denganmu. Kau ingin kuliah di mana?" Aku bertanya sambil memandang sekitar. Penghuni taman ini kebanyakan lansia. Ekspresi mereka macam-macam, ada yang bahagia, tertawa, sedih, murung, merengek. Lucu sekali melihatnya dari sini.  
"Kau ingin Kaist bukan? Aku juga ingin kesana. Tapi mungkin kita berbeda jurusan. Aku ingin masuk fakultas bisnis. Kau ingin masuk jurusan apa?" Mengejutkan mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol-hyung juga akan ke Kaist bersamaku.  
Aku menimbang sebentar, "Sepertinya aku tertarik masuk fakultas ilmu kebudayaan. Sepertinya asik masuk fakultas itu." Aku mulai berfikir tentang masa depan. Tentang bagaimana kehidupanku kelak hingga pada perasaanku pada Chanyeol-hyung. Nantinya kami pasti akan mempunyai kehidupan masing-masing, karena perasaan kami berdua adalah terlarang. Aku takut membayangkannya kemudian menutup mataku erat-erat.  
"Tapi kau pintar. Kenapa tak mencoba ke fakultas lain?" Aku membuka mataku.  
"Tidak boleh ya kalau aku pintar aku masuk fakultas ilmu kebudayaan?" Dia tersenyum bodoh, "Boleh sih, tapi sayang saja. Kenapa tak memilih fakultas bisnis sama dengan ku? Nanti kita akan sekelas lagi." Tawarnya, aku mulai menimbang. "Aku tak suka bisnis. Bisnis itu melelahkan. Membuatmu tidur telat dan bangun terlalu pagi. Apa kau tidak lelah nantinya hidup seperti itu?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi rasanya sudah panggilan hatiku. Aku ingin seperti papa. Papa orang yang hebat dan aku ingin sepertinya." Chanyeol-hyung tersenyum tulus.  
"Mari berjanji untuk memperjuangkan mimpi kita dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kalau aku sukses maka kau juga harus sukses. Kalau salah satu dari kita sukses, kita harus membantu yang gagal. Bagaimana? Janji?" Aku menjulurkan jari kelingkingku dan Chanyeol-hyung pun begitu. Kelingking kami bertaut. Aku dan Chanyeol-hyung tersenyum di ikuti teriknya cahaya matahari dan semilir angin yang menyejukkan.

-

Sudah seminggu sejak aku keluar dari tempat laknat itu dan kembali menjalani rutinitas ku sebelumya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol dan Sehun yang selalu bersama kemanapun mereka melangkah. Yang ada hanyalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang selalu bersama. Tak dapat di pungkiri, hatiku dongkol melihatnya. Setiap hari aku selalu berusaha menjauhkan mereka. Tapi semakin aku menjauhkannya aku merasa semakin sulit.

Seperti hari ini. Mereka berdua di taman sekolah. Aku melihatnya. Melihat mereka mendekatkan kepala mereka. Hatiku remuk, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya. Aku bukan tokoh utama yang lemah layaknya yang drama televisi siarkan. Aku adalah Oh Sehun. Aku tak akan menangis karena mereka berciuman. Tapi, aku akan mengehentikannya.  
Aku menyunging kan sebelah bibirku dan berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.  
"Hyung!" Teriakku ketika wajah mereka sudah semakin dekat. Keduanya terkaget dan menatapku.

Keduanya gugup dan canggung lalu saling menjauhkan diri satu sama lain. Tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa relung batinku bersorak bahagia.  
"Apa lagi Park Sehun?" Chanyeol-hyung mulai jengkel, tapi aku tak peduli dan tak akan peduli.  
"Temani aku ke kantin juga pulang sekolah antar aku ke toko buku. Aku harus membeli beberapa buku dan tidak ada penolakkan, ayo!" Aku menarik lengan Chanyeol-hyung mengikuti arahku menuju kantin. Dia melepaskan tanganku dengan paksa.  
"Cukup Park Sehun! Kenapa kau kekanakan begini,hah? Kau tak biasanya begini tahu!" Dia berteriak marah dan itu menyakitiku. Ini hari ke lima aku menganggunya seperti ini. Biasanya dia tak masalah, tapi kali ini dia menolak dengan meninggikan volume suaranya juga membanting kasar tanganku ke udara.

"Apa ini karena dia? Apa ini karena orang itu?" Aku menunjuk Baekhyun yang terdiam di belakang Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah sok polos miliknya. Aku yakin dia tak begitu. Aku yakin sebenarnya dia sekarang sedang bersorak senang bukan pura-pura tak tahu seperti sekarang.  
"Bukan! Jangan salahkan Baekhyun! Dia tak salah apa-apa, Sehun!" Aku mendecih dan menatap tak suka pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu siapa? Apa aku yang salah? Jelas ini salahnya. Dia yang membuatku harus mendekam beberapa saat di rumah sakit. Dia yang membuat kau tak pernah bersamaku lagi. Karena dia aku selalu pulang sendirian. Kemarin seorang preman hampir memperkosa ku. Kau tak tahu bukan? Betapa takutnya aku saat itu. Untung Jongin datang waktu itu. Dia menyelamatkanku. Tapi aku berharap itu kau. Hyung ku yang selalu melindungiku dari aku terlahir hingga sekarang. Bukan Jongin yang sosoknya baru ku kenal semenjak aku pada tingkat 3! Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti? Apa jatuh cinta segitu indahnya hingga kau melupakanku? A-aku arghh shittt"  
Aku berlari sekencang mungkin ke perpustakaan sekolah. Hampir saja aku mengucapkan kata cinta padanya. Aku segera masuk kedalamnya. Penjaga perpustakaan terlihat heran melihatku masuk tergesa sambil menyembunyikan wajahku.

Aku bersandar di antara rak-rak yang menjulang. Aku menangis dalam diam. Lagi-lagi di tempat ini. Entah kenapa tempatku berakhir selalu di perpustakaan sekolah. Rasanya seperti tempat paling nyaman untuk menangis. Karena di tempat ini hening dan sepi.  
Seseorang tiba-tiba saja memelukku. Hangat tubuhnya menghangatkanku. Aku tak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku tetap diam dalam pelukannya dan menengelamkan wajahku pada pundaknya. Aku menangis dan terus menangis, rasanya baru kemarin aku menangis kenapa sekarang aku sudah menangis lagi?

"Aku bilang apa? Bersama dengan orang yang tak mencintaimu itu menyakitkan, lebih baik kau bersama dengan orang yang mencintaimu. Orang itu akan selalu melindungimu dan tak membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi." Orang itu berbisik dan aku tahu siapa dia. Orang itu Jongin. Aku mendongak menatapnya dengan mata sembabku dan tatapan putus asa milikku.  
Jongin juga menatapku lembut. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Hembusan nafasnya begitu terasa ketika menerpa wajahku. Rasanya panas. Hingga bibirnya meraup bibirku. Dia melumatnya sangat lembut dan dengan penuh perasaan. Aku membalasnya. Baru kali ini aku merasa benar-benar di cintai. Tapi kenapa harus Jongin yang membuatku merasakan hal itu dan kenapa bukan Chanyeol-hyung yang membuatku merasakan itu?

"Bantu aku. Beri aku waktu. Aku ingin mencoba dahulu. Jika aku gagal, aku akan bersamamu ke New York. Aku janji." Aku memohon padanya. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar hingga membuat jakunnya bergerak naik turun.  
"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu waktu. Berikan yang terbaik dan lihat apakah ia pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik itu atau tidak." Jongin pasrah. Dia mengacak rambutku.  
"Ayo ke kedai bubble tea. Aku rasa kau pasti tidak akan menolaknya." Dia tersenyum ramah dan aku mengangguk.

-

Kami berdua di kedai bubble tea. Aku di pojok kedai ini bersama dia. Tempat favoritku bersama Chanyeol-hyung. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol-hyung, dia menghantuiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dia seolah separuh hidupku. Seolah dialah oksigen ku.  
"Hey, kenapa melamun?" Aku tersentak saat Jongin menyadarkanku.  
"Aku teringat padanya." Kataku yang kemudian menghembuskan nafas kasar. Aku merundukkan kepalaku. "Sulit sekali ya melupakan hyungmu itu?" Tanyanya. Aku memegang bubblentea ku dan menghisapnya perlahan.  
"Sangat. Aku merasa hampir gila setiap kali memikirkannya." Keluhku. Jalanan sangat ramai. Kami membolos. Ini kedua kalinya aku membolos, sebelumnya tak pernah begini. Tak pernah begini sebelum Byun Baekhyun datang dan membuat Chanyeol-hyung menjauh dariku dan menyakiti perasaanku.

Aku sudah gagal menjauhkan mereka dengan satu cara, tapi aku yakin masih ada cara yang lain. Aku menatap Jongin cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suaraku.  
"Bisa kau bantu aku, Jongin?" Jongin yang semula asyik menyeruput bubble tea nya kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke padaku.  
"Aku ingin memisahkan mereka. Tolong bantu aku." Jongin tampak mengernyit. "Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Aku terdiam beberapa saat.  
Aku berbisik padanya, mengutarakan ide gila yang terlintas di kepalaku. Mereka bilang cinta itu gila, ya aku memang gila karenanya. Cinta membuat sisi yang selama ini terpendam keluar begitu saja. Jangan salahkan aku, karena aku tak salah. Karena pemuda bernama Byun Baekhyunlah yang salah.

Jongin menyeringai setelahnya, "Aku tak menyangka kau juga punya sisi seperti ini, Oh Sehun. Dulu kau terlihat seperti pemuda lugu. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu yang seperti ini, kau tahu? Kau tak lagi munafik sekarang." Jongin berbisik padaku dan aku tersenyum kecut.  
"Aku hanya terlalu...  
... putus asa." Aku berkata sendu dan Jongin tersenyum.  
"Tak apa, aku akan membantumu hingga 81 hari mendatang. Jika kau berhasil kau boleh meninggalkanku, jika kau gagal kau akan ikut denganku atau kau mungkin masih tetap ingin bertahan? Aku tak masalah dengan itu. Karena aku tak ingin memaksamu. Karena sesungguhnya kau tak bisa memaksa cinta. Itu akan menyakitkan."

Seharusnya aku mencintai Jongin, bukan Chanyeol-hyung. Mencintainya saja sudah hal yang salah apalagi berharap dia balik mencintaiku, itu adalah hal yang terlarang. Tapi aku tak ingin menyerah. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku terlanjur cinta. Dan jatuh pada pesonanya.

-

H-32 hari  
Sudah 9 hari semenjak perjanjian ku dengan Jongin berlangsung. Hubunganku dan Chanyeol-hyung kembali seperti semula setelah dia meminta maaf padaku. Dan tentu saja aku memaafkannya.  
32 hari ini seperti misi cinta. Aku selalu mencoba membuat pandangan Chanyeol-hyung beralih padaku. Tapi rasanya begitu sulit. Bahkan kemarin aku sempat menyewa laki-laki dari kelas lain untuk menggoda Baekhyun saat ada Chanyeol-hyung. Awalnya mereka bertengkar hebat. Aku bahagia saat mekihat hal itu. Tapi beberapa jam berikutnya yang ku lihat ialah mereka malah terlibat kencan romantis di suatu kafe.  
Dan setelahnya aku menangis di tandon air rumahku.

Hari ini aku duduk diam di bangku ku dan melihat ke luar jendela. Aku membaca buku sejarah, tapi fikiranku tak bisa terfokus pada buku itu. Aku mulai bingung, cara apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka berpisah?  
Seisi sekolah bahka mendukung mereka. Kata orang-orang mereka cocok, mereka romantis, dan bla-bla-bla. Aku cukup muak mendengarnya dan aku ingin segera mengakhirinya.  
Aku sudah mencoba menyewa orang untuk menggoda Baekhyun dan itu tak berhasil. Bagaimana jika aku menyuruh orang untuk menggoda Chanyeol-hyung?  
Aku diam-diam menyeringai dan tersenyum puas. Siapa tahu ini akan berhasil?

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Apa kau menemukan ide busuk lagi?" Jongin tiba-tiba bersuara, tempatnya memang persis di depanku dan kali ini dia mengubah posisi duduknya yang seharusnya menghadap depan menjadi menghadap padaku.  
"Bisa bantu aku?" Aku meminta padanya dan dia mengendikkan bahunya, aku kecewa tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengeluarkan suaranya dan berkata, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak bisa menolak permintaanmu. Jadi apa kali ini? Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil?" Aku tersenyum sumringah. Aku bersyukur karena ada Jongin di sini. Aku tak sendiri karenanya.

-

Sesaat kemudian kami ada di sini. Di belakang sebuah tembok menuju koridor. Setelah kami selesai melakukan transaksi dan kami akan melihat rencanaku selanjutnya. Untung Jongin mempunya banyak kenalan orang-orang 'bitch' yang dengan mudahnya bisa ku bayar untuk menggoda Chanyeol-hyung di depan Baekhyun.  
Perempuan itu mendekat pada Chanyeol-hyung dan menciumnya tepat di bibir. Bitch, kenapa dia harus menciumnya? Dan tepat saat itu Baekhyun datang. Si bitch dengan cerdiknya melepaskan ciumannya dari Chanyeol-hyung dan berpura-pura seakan dia telah di paksa berciuman oleh Chanyeol-hyung.

"Astaga,Baek! Ini tak seperti yang kau lihat." Chanyeol berucap dan..  
Kenapa Baekhyun tidak pergi? Kenapa pria itu tidak lari atau mengucap kata putus? Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol-hyung. Apa dia akan menamparnya?  
Astaga, aku tak bisa menduganya. Baekhyun justru mencium Chanyeol-hyung dan bitch suruhanku tadi lari.  
Jongin menutup mataku dan segera membawaku pergi. Ingin sekali aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Tapi perasaanku benar-benar buruk, ini tak bisa berubah. Sebaik apapun Jongin, dia tak bisa menghantui pikiranku seperti yang Chanyeol-hyung lakukan. Jongin tak bisa membuat kupu-kupu melayang di perutku saat dia berlaku manis.  
Ini sulit juga rumit.

Jongin membawaku ke luar dengan motornya. Untungnya ini jam pulang sekolah. Jadi aku tak perlu membolos lagi. Dia membawaku ke sebuah danau. Airnya jernih hingga batu-batu yang berjejer dan ikan-ikan yang berenang bebas bisa di lihat dengan jelas.  
Tempat ini sangat indah juga sepi. Aku dan Jongin duduk di kursi kayu di bawah rindangnya pohon.  
Aku terisak keras di bahu Jongin dan dia memelukku dengan erat.  
"Apa kau tidak lelah?" Tanyanya dan aku terus menangis.  
"Belum, ini semua masih panjang,Jong! Aku tak ingin menyerah secepat ini. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Bukan kita, lebih tepatnya aku. Kalau aku benar-benar lelah aku berjanji akan bersamamu dan melupakan Chanyeol-hyung." Aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang 'hopeless' tapi aku tak ingin orang-orang melihatku dengan cara itu. Aku ini kuat, walau sebenarnya tidak. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bahu Jongin lagi. Awan-awan bergerak dengan eloknya membuat bentuk-bentuk yang tercipta di fikiranku. Dan hari itu aku melewatinya bersama Jongin. Dahulu, mungkin orang itu adalah Chanyeol-hyung yang akan dengan dewasa,konyol, dan bijak akan menasehatiku tentang bermacam-macam hal.  
Jongin pendengar yang baik. Aku bercerita padanya dan dia bercerita padaku, kami bertukar cerita. Dia bercerita tentang cinta pertamanya atau tentang dirinya yang di hukum untuk membersihkan toilet karena membawa majalah porno kesekolah, lalu aku tertawa karenanya.

Jongin memang baik, tapi tetap saja hatiku tak bisa di paksa berpindah dari Chanyeol-hyung menuju Jongin.

-

"Ma,Pa, aku pulang. Maaf telat, tadi aku jalan-jalan dahulu." Aku membuka pintu dan melihat mama juga papa yang sedang bercengkrama hangat di ruang keluarga.  
"Aih, kalian ini sudah besar kemana-mana masih bersama saja! Kalian seperti perangko tahu!" Kata mama, aku tak mengerti apa maksud mama. Apa maksudnya adalah aku dan Chanyeol-hyung? Tapi bahkan kami tak keluar bersama dan tadi pun terjadi sebuah ah... sudahlah, lebih baik tak usah meningat insiden itu.

"Tapi aku tak bersama Chan-hyung, Ma." Kataku dan mama mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Lalu di mana hyung mu yang satu itu?" Apa Chan-hyung keluar bersama Baekhyun? Ya, itu kemungkinan besar yang terjadi.  
"Bersama pacar barunya mungkin, terlalu asik hingga dia melupakan banyak orang." Entah kenapa mendadak aku menjadi ketus. Aku berjalan melewati mama dan papa dengan angkuhnya lalu menuju kamarku yang mendadak menjadi tempat paling sepi yang pernah ada.

Aku harap ini semua segera berakhir. Segala perasaan menyesakkan ini, hubungan Chanyeol-hyung dan pemuda bermarga Byun itu, dan segala kesepianku. Aku harap semua segera berakhir.

Pintu terbuka dan Chanyeol-hyung di sana,membuka pintu. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Apa karena si Byun?  
"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bahagia sekali?"  
Dia menggeleng dan terus tersenyum lalu melempar dirinya pada merebahkan dirinya di sebelahku lalu memutar kepalanya menjadi menghadap padaku.  
"Aku bahagia sekali hari ini." Dia berbinar, namun bukan itu yang membuatku janggal. Bau nafasnya, itu seperti alkohol. Apa dia minum?  
"Kau minum?" Aku menyergapnya dengan pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya yang awalnya berbinar kini berubah menjadi redup dan dengan santai dia menjawab, "Well, iya. Itu tidak salah bukan? Kita sudah dewasa Sehun. Bahkan kita sebentar lagi akan masuk universitas. Aneh bukan jika sampai usia sekarang ini kita tidak minum." Katanya menjelaskan dengan santai, aku tak menduga semua ini. "Apa ini karena si Byun?" Tatapanku tajam, aku merasa ini salah. Chanyeol-hyung seharusnya tidak begini. Dia orang yang sangat lurus, bahkan ia yang selalu mengingatkanku untuk berbuat pada jalannya. Tapi apa ini?

"Come on, Hun. Berhenti menyalahkan Baekhyun. Kau tidak menyukainya, jadi itu membuatmu selalu berfikir buruk tentangnya." Lagi-lagi kami berdebat. Tidak adakah hari dahulu lagi untuk kami berdua? Hari penuh tawa dan kebahagiaan.  
"Ck, aku memang tak menyukaimu. Tapi tak ingatkah kau siapa yang dahulu melarangku minum alkohol walau waktu itu usiaku sudah cukup untuk mencoba barang semacam itu. Aku menurut padamu. Karena kau hyung yang paling baik yang pernah ada, aku selalu mencoba menirukan mu. Tapi sekarang apa? Kau hyung ku yang paling buruk. Aku kecewa!"  
Aku hendak pergi meninggalkan ranjang, tapi tangan Chanyeol-hyung menahanku. Ini terlalu kuat untuk ku lepaskan. Aku berteriak padanya agar dia melepaskannya, namun dia tak juga melepaskannya.

"Kau kenapa Sehun?" Dia melembut, namun diriku masih tersulut emosi. "Kau yang kenapa? Keparat!" Aku menggunakan satu tanganku untuk meninjunya dan akhirnya dia melepaskanku.  
Aku berjalan ke pintu hendak membukanya, namun sebelum aku membukanya pintu itu terlebih dahulu terbuka. Mama dan papa disana dengan ekspresi tercengang. Aku pun begitu.  
"Astaga apa ini? Ini pertama kalinya kalian bertengkar sehebat ini sepanjang hidup kalian. Ada apa?" Aku menunduk lalu menatap mama dan papa bergantian.  
"Ada sebuah masalah. Aku rasa aku dan Chanyeol-hyung bisa menyelesaikan ini sendiri. Tolong beri kami waktu. Mungkin 2 atau 3 hari. Aku berjanji setelah itu pertengkaran ini akan benar-benar selesai. Aku butuh menenangkan diri. Aku keluar dulu." Aku menjelaskan dan mama juga papa terdiam di pintu menatap tak percaya. Aku mengucap permisi kemudian melewati mereka berdua.

"Aku sepertinya juga butuh menenangkan diri, ma, pa. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Ku mohon." Aku mendengar Chanyeol-hyung berkata sama. Lalu aku tersenyum miris.

Langkahku membawaku lagi ke tandon air. Menatap bintang yang bertaburan malam ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tak kesini, padahal aku baru meninggalkannya selama kurang lebih satu minggu, tapi rasanya seperti setahun saja.  
Hari ini bulan purnama, bulan sangat bulat hari ini. Bulan juga sangat indah malam ini. Aku mengarahkan tanganku ke bulan, mengenggamnya hingga rembulan seolah tertelan oleh raupan tanganku, aku membawanya mendekat padaku dan membuka genggaman tanganku yang nyatanya kosong.

Bulan itu Chanyeol-hyung dan aku adalah telapak tanganku. Aku merasa kita sangat dekat seolah aku sanggup menggapainya, tapi kenyataannya aku tak pernah bisa menggapainya. Sekuat apapun usahaku untuk menggapainya itu tak akan berhasil. Karena kami adalah kakak beradik dan Chanyeol-hyung menyukai orang lain.  
Dan mungkin saja bintang itu Baekhyun. Memang terlihat berjauhan, tapi bintang tetap bisa mendekat pada bulan.

Sudah jam 12, mungkin Chanyeol-hyung sudah tidur. Aku bisa kembali sekarang. Jadi kami tak perlu berdebat lagi seperti tadi.

-

Sudah dua hari ini aku seperti itu, pulang malam lalu ke tandon air melihat bintang dan merenungi betapa malang nasibku kemudian jika sudah pukul 12 malam aku akan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur, paginya aku bangun pagi sekali dan berangkat dahulu.  
Dan ini malam terakhir setelah janjiku pada mama dan papa. Aku akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Karena aku sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan ini. Walau aku belum siap untuk apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Tapi ini sudah keputusanku dan aku harus konsekuen dengan tindakanku.  
Aku duduk di tandon. Lagi-lagi bintang bertaburan di langit. Sangat indah, semoga seindah akhir hari ini. Aku merogoh ponselku dan mencari kontak Chanyeol-hyung. Aku menelfonnya. Sesaat suara yang kedengarannya seperti 'tut.. tut.. tut..' terdengar. Lalu panggilan itu di angkat, namun yang di sebrang hanya terdiam.

"Y-yeobseyo" aku memulai lebih dulu dan di sebrang sana masih hening.  
"Hyung, bisakah kau ke tandon air. Kita akan membicarakannya baik-baik." Jantungku berdegub lebih cepat, rasanya mendebarkan. Dengan segera aku memutuskan sambungan telefon sebelum orang di sebrang sana berbicara.

Aku menunggu dan terus menunggu, sudah satu jam setelah aku menelfonnya tapi dia tak datang-datang. Apa dia berniat tidak datang? Kenapa begitu.  
Udara luar begitu dingin, tapi aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini. Hinga suara-suara nyaring menyapa dan aku melihat ke bawah.  
Seorang tengah memanjat tandon dan aku tersenyum bahagia karenanya.

"Kau datang?" Dia mengangguk, Chanyeol-hyung mengangguk. Walau tatapannya masih tak rela tapi aku tak apa.  
"Duduklah. Kita lama sekali tak ke sini."  
Dia menurutiku dan duduk di sebelahku. Sesaat hening karena kami terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.  
Aku sibuk memikirkan 'apakah Chanyeol-hyung akan memaafkanku?' Atau 'kenapa Chanyeol-hyung tiba-tiba begini?' Juga 'apa rasa ini akan berbalas?'  
Sampai aku mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali dan sadar bahwa aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku, "Maaf." Dia memandang tanganku lalu memandang wajahku, aku tersenyum selebar mungkin sampai-sampai mataku yang sipit makin menyipit. Dia tersenyum juga. Walau sedikit kaku, tapi aku lega rasanya. "Aku juga minta maaf." Dia memelukku dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.  
"Kita jadi makin canggung gara-gara kejadian kemarin, bisakah kita berhenti canggung dan seperti biasanya? Aku rindu hari-hari bersamamu." Kataku padanya.  
"Maaf ya karena melupakanmu. Ini hari yang sungguh berat. 10 hari lagi kita ujian akhir, ini sungguh berat. Tapi maafkan aku ya karena melupakanmu." Aku menangguk di ceruk lehernya. Menghirup bau badannya dalam-dalam. Aku rindu ini. Sangat.

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, "Kita juga sudah jarang kemari, terakhir kali kita kemari sekitar 3 tahun lalu bukan? Tempat ini jadi terlupakan." Kataku sambil terus menatapnya. Jemari Chanyeol-hyung mengenggam jemariku. Rasanya hangat. Jantungku tak bisa berhenti berdebar. Andai aku bukan adiknya, andai aku bukan saudara kembarnya, andai kita bukan keluarga dan semua itu hanya andai-andai. Apa daya. Ini sudah takdir, aku tak bisa melawan takdir. Itu hal terkuat yang pernah ku ketahui.

"Waktu berjalan cepat, ku rasa semuanya mulai berubah. Kita berdua tak mungkin terus bersama-sama bukan? Nanti orang-orang mengira kita punya cinta sedarah. Aku sudah bersama Baekhyun, walau aku belum menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi kami sudah bersama. Kau kapan? Aku tak ingin melihat kau kemana-mana sendiri. Menyedihkan melihatmu begitu. Oh ya, ku lihat Jongin mulai mendekatimu, bukankah kau juga menyukai Jongin? Kenapa tak menjalin hubungan saja? Aku dan Baekhyun lalu Kau dan Jongin. Sepertinya itu terlihat bagus? Bagaimana?" Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, rasanya ingin meledak sekarang juga ketika ia mengatakannya. Apa semudah itu baginya? Apa ini seperti permainan merobek tissu? Mungkin bagi Chanyeol-hyung semua hal ini mudah, tapi tidak untukku. Ini adalah hal yang rumit.  
Aku diam, tak ingin terlibat pertengkaran lagi setelah kami berdamai. Aku memandangnya kemudian mengeluarkan 'fake smile' ku.

"Besok ingin jalan-jalan?" Tanyaku yang kini mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin padanya.  
Dia berfikir sejenak lalu aku mulai menduga, 'apa ini tentang Baekhyun lagi?' dan diam-diam aku muak.  
"Baiklah, rasanya lama sekali tak jalan-jalan denganmu. Jadi, ayo jalan-jalan. Kau ingin ke mana?" Aku ingin kemana? Entahlah, kurasa bersama Chanyeol-hyung seharian pun membuatku cukup.

"Ayo ke rumah halmeoni, aku rindu halmeoni." Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiranku. Rumah halmeoni yang ada di pedesaan ku rasa cocok. Di sana tenang dan sepi, lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak ke rumah halmeoni-ku.  
"Rumah halmeoni ya? Baiklah, kita ke rumah halmeoni!" Dia terlihat antusias. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat dia begitu riang. Sejak kapan ya? Sejak kami mulai bertengkar hebat mungkin, sejak insiden ciumannya dengan Baekhyun, atau sejak dia dan Baekhyun selalu bersama. Entahlah, rasanya sudah banyak hal yang terjadi diantara kami.  
"Besok libur kan?" Tanya nya dan aku menangguk antusias. "Kita di liburkan selama 4 hari. Istirahat sejenak kata songsaengmin."  
"Ah... sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak liburan." Aku mengangguk menyetujui kalimatnya.

-

"Hei, lihatlah pinku-pinku mu jelek sekali. Kapan terakhir kali kau mencucinya?" Chanyeol-hyung mengejek boneka kesayangan ku sambil melayangkannya di udara. Aku mencoba meraihnya namun itu terlalu sulit karena dia jauh lebih tinggi dan kuat dariku.  
"Aku baru mencucinya 2 minggu lalu tahu!" Celotehku sebal. Namun dia masih enggan mengembalikan boneka berbentuk rilakuma dengan coat warna merah muda milkku. "Sepertinya kau memproduksi liur berlebihan, eh?" Aku mengerucut sebal dan masih mengejar Chanyeol-hyung yang memenjarakan boneka pinku-pinku milikku.  
"Ah, kembalikan pinku-pinku milikku. Nanti kalau rusak bagaimana? Tanganmu itu tangan monster. Jauhkan tanganmu dari pinku-pinku milikku,Hyung!" Aku mencoba memperingatkannya, tapi dia terus saja berlarian mengelilingi kamar kami yang cukup luas dan aku pun terus mengejarnya hingga rasanya rongga dadaku tak bisa lagi menerima oksigen.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di lantai. Menarik nafas sekuat-kuatnya dan menghembuskannya sekuat-kuatnya pula. Aku menikmatinya, aku berharap ini bukan mimpi belaka. Aku harap setiap detiknya hidupku terus begini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Jadi, lupakan saja semua ilusi gila ini. Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi tertidur dengan kedua lenganku sebagai bantal. Memandangi langit-langit kamar ku yang di penuhi galaksi bintang.  
Chanyeol-hyung pun kelelahan dan akhirnya dia mengikutiku. Kami terdiam beberapa saat sampai aku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya. Matanya tertutup dan wajahnya terlihat begitu damai.  
Jantungku berdebar kencang. Secara tiba-tiba dia mengubah arah kepalanya menjadi menghadapku. Ini begitu dekat. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. Kami hampir saja berciuman, untung saja masih ada jarak antara kami. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Mata kami saling bertemu pandang, tapi aku tak ingin lama-lama. Karena semakin lama aku memandangnya, maka perasaanku padanya akan terperosok kian dalam. Aku memilih untuk menutup mataku.

Namun, yang membuatku terkejut ialah sebuah benda kenyal yang membalut bibirku. Begitu hangat dan mendebarkan. Apa ini nyata? Sungguh ku harap semua ini bukan mimpi belaka. Tapi ciuman ini begitu nyata. Aku tak ingin membuka mataku. Aku terus menutup mataku walau bibirku membalas lumatannya.

-

Saat aku terbangun mentari sudah meninggi. Untunglah ini hari libur, jadi aku tak perlu susah payah bangun pagi-pagi. Saat aku menengok ke samping, di sana sudah tak ada siapapun. Kemana dia pergi? Itulah hal yang pertama kali terbesit di fikiranku. Aku segera bangkit dan mencarinya, lalu aku menemukan sosok itu di ruang tamu. Dia sudah mengepak semuanya. Senyumannya terlihat antusias.

Tidak hanya antusias, namun juga mampu mendebarkan hatiku.  
"Aku sudah mengepak semua barang kita. Kau segera mandilah. Aku akan menunggu di sini." Dia berucap dengan berbinar dan senyumanku ku gunakan untuk membalasnya yang kini berbinar.  
"Oke." Aku mengacungkan jempolku kanan ku padanya. Segera bergegas agar tak membuatnya menunggu ataupun kecewa.

-

Setelah semua perjalanan menlelahkan ini akhirnya kami sampai pada tujuan kami. Rumah halmeoni. Daerah yang indah. Masih banyak pepohonan di sini. Ladang ataupun lahan petani mulai menguning. Dan mereka berbondong-bondong ke lahan mereka untuk sekedar memanen kerja keras mereka demi sesendok nasi.  
Aku turun dengan beberapa tas di tanganku. Aku melihat sekitar dan tentunya sudah banyak yang berubah. Dulu ada pohon mapel di dekat rumah ini. Tapi sepertinya sudah di tebang dan di gantikan sebuah kandang domba.

"Apa halmeoni dan harabeoji ada di dalam?" Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Chanyeol-hyung yang sedang bertanya padaku. "Kenapa tidak coba kau ketuk saja?" Aku mengusulkan ide padanya sembari terus berjalan mendekat ke rumah halmeoni.  
"Kau saja yang ketuk." Dia menyuruhku, "Eh? Kenapa aku?" Batinku bertanya bingung lalu mulai menduga-duga 'apa Chanyeol-hyung terlibat konflik dengan halmeoni hingga tak berani mengetuk pintu rumah halmeoni?' Atau 'apa Chanyeol-hyung takut pada halmeoni?' Dan juga berfikir 'ada pengalaman buruk apa hingga tak berani mengetuk pintu rumah halmeoni?' Namun semua kegiatan menduga ku di patahkan ketika dia tiba-tiba berucap, "Mana bisa aku mengetuk? Kau tidak lihat apa saja yang ada di tanganku? Ini semua barang-barangmu, bodoh! Cepat ketuk pintunya, aku benar-benar pegal. Astaga!"

Ya... aku terlalu banyak menduga sepertinya. Aku berhenti menduga dan segera mengetuk pintu rumah halmeoni. "Halmeoni.. apa halmdoni di dalam? Ini aku Sehun, cucumu yang paling tampan dan juga Chanyeol-hyung cucumu yang paling jelek."  
"Hei, mana bisa begitu? Jelas-jelas aku lebih tampan dari kau tahu!" Dia melayangkan protes dan tentu saja aku tak peduli. Rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali saling mencela seperti ini.  
"Halmeoni... halmeoni..." aku masih terus memanggil juga mengetuk dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka. Wajah riang halmeoni menyambut kami ketika pintu pertama kali di buka.

"Ya Tuhan, cucu-cucu ku. Kenapa kalian sudah sebesar ini?" Pekikan khas wanita lansia menggema di telinga kami, di iringi pelukan hangat halmeoni. "Aku merasa aku baru saja mengajari kalian cara berjalan kemarin, kenapa sekarang sudah besar begini?"

"Aigoo... halmeoni, berhentilah memeluk Sehun. Peluk lah aku juga dan biarkan aku masuk, karena tas-tas ini sungguh berat, Ya Tuhan!" Aku terkikik dan memandangnya. Ekspresi konyol yang lagi-lagi ia keluarkan.  
"Jangan hiraukan Chanyeol-hyung, Halmeoni. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam saja." Aku menarik halmeoni, berpura-pura mengajaknya masuk.

"Aish, kalian berdua ini sudah sama-sama dewasa tapi tak pernah sekalipun luput dari kegiatan saling mengejek. Sudah, ayo masuk dan Sehun. Bantu hyungmu membawa barang-barang itu." Well, halmeoni jadi penengah kami. Selalu begitu dan dari dulu memang begitu.

Aku masuk ke rumah halmeoni. Walau daerah sekitarnya berubah, tapi isi rumah halmeoni tak pernah berubah. Masih sehangat dulu. Aku merasa benar-benar letih setelah perjalanan berjam-jam yang baru saja ku tempuh.  
Aku melempar tubuhku pada ranjang tua itu.

Memejamkan mata dan merasakan damainya dunia untuk sesaat, hingga Chanyeol-hyung datang dan melempariku dengan jaket yang di kenakannya. Aku segera menyingkirkannya dan merengut sebal.  
"Hei, kenapa seenaknya melempar jaket bau mu kepadaku? Kau benar-benar jorok, weks." Aku melempar jaketnya kesembarang arah.

"Siapa suruh kau enak-enak jalan dan meninggalkanku dengan barang-barangmu? Ambil sana barang-barang mu di luar. Angkat sendiri, kau pikir aku pesuruhmu begitu?" Dia menggerutu dan ikut melempar tubuhnya ke sampingku, "Dasar hyung yang jahat. Seharusnya kau berbaik hati pada adikmu ini. Aish, aku harus mengambilnya sendiri kan. Aku benci padamu." Ucapku sambil melempar jaket tadi ke arahnya.

"Hei, Park Sehun!"

Aku tertawa setelahnya. Perasaan ini, rasanya begitu indah. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Dan terdiam beberapa saat ketika sepasang sepatu berada tepat di hadapanku diiringi suara sang pemilik yang mengatakan, "Hai Sehun!"

Perasaan buruk menyergapku, dengan perlahan aku memperhatikannya. Dari ujung sepatunya hingga kini tepat di wajahnya. Astaga! Apa yang di lakukannua di sini? Demi Tuhan, ini semua apa?

"Baekhyun?" Dia tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. "Oh, hai Baek." Seseorang di belakangku menyapanya.  
"Well, hai juga Chan." Aku menatap tak percaya pada keduanya. Apa ini? Ini bukan sebuah drama picisan,kan?

Aku menatap dalam ke arah Chanyeol-hyung dan mulai bertanya,  
"Apa ini?"

 **-TBC-**

Hai, maaf karena updatenya bulan ramadhan dan aku gak mungkin lah ya kasi kalian rate m begituan waktu ramadhan kek gini. Tenang. Aku gak lupa bagian nc nya kok buat yang nunggu -_-

Oh ya kemaren ada yang ngira ff ini udah end ya? Hehe sorry ya gara-gara tulisan **FIN** nyempil di situ dikira end. Nggak kok. Ini belum end. Juga makasih buat masukannya. Mungkin ada yang nggak nyaman aku bikin ff bahasa campuran kek gitu. Sorry ya, soalnya aku abis baca novel itu ngefeel nya jadi aneh makanya. Dan bahasa campuran ala gado-gado begitu. Terimakasih buat masukannya.

 **Thanks buat yang udan follow, fav, review (civok atu atu) :***

Thanks buat

|| **Dini | NameAnonim | Pid | Hanhyewon357 | Sehunaprilia | Kkamjonghun22 | Anggi807 | Aikhazuna117 | n4 | Oh ana7 | Ranirahma | | Michelle Jung | .5 | KimSora94 | chanhun'sdaughter | Siensien | Scorpiorita | sayakanoicinoe||**


	5. Chapter 5 : Jawaban

**Aneh Chapter 5 : Jawaban**

 **DLDR! Maap ya saya orang nya sensi. Kalo gak suka close aja, daripada tar kita berantem. Hyolohhh. Oke happy reading aja.**

Di sinilah aku sekarang, di bawah pohon oak yang rantingnya sudah tampak seperti batang. Aku duduk di salah satu cabang batangnya yang merunduk ke tanah.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau jelaskan padaku?" Aku menatapnya setajam mungkin, mencoba mempertanyakan maksud dari semua ini. Kenapa ada si Byun di sini? Lalu kenapa dia tampak wajar saja ketika Byun itu datang ke rumah nenek kami?

Ini seperti bom di kepalaku. Aku bingung tentu saja. "Aku mengajaknya." Sontak saja hal itu membuat mataku mendelik lebih dalam ke arahnya.  
"Jadi apa semua ini? Kencan kalian berdua begitu? Lalu aku ada di sini hanya sebagai embel-embel begitu? Agar aku dapat kau jadikan alasan pada mama untuk berkencan di liburan ini dengan si Byun." Aku berada dalam api sekarang, tentu saja aku marah besar. Siapa yang tidak marah jika liburan yang akan kau habiskan berdua saja kini menjadi bertiga di tambah mungkin kau akan jadi pihak yang di deportasi di sini.

"Bukan begitu Sehun." Dia berkata pelan dan menunduk ke bawah. Lalu aku mulai bertanya pada Tuhan, apa sebenarnya rencananya kali ini? Aku tak ingin melayangkan dugaan-dugaan tak pantas untuk-Nya. Tapi apakah ini semacam ujian agar aku sadar kemudian menjauh dari perasaan terlarang ini?  
"Lalu apa hyung? Aku kira kita kemari untuk memperbaiki semua ini. Aku kira setelah kemari kita akan saling akrab lagi. Tapi kenapa fakta yang ku dapati justru menikam ku begini?" Aku mengacak rambut ku dan ikut memandang tanah yang di penuhi daun-daun mengering.

"Kita kemari memang akan memperbaiki semua itu,Sehun! Aku mengajak Baekhyun, karena aku ingin kalian berdua berbaikan. Aku tak bisa hidup dengan dua orang yang ku sayangi yang saling membenci satu sama lain. Aku ingin mengakrabkan kau dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak seburuk yang kau fikirkan. Maka dari itu aku membawa kau dan Baekhyun kemari, agar kalian dapat akrab satu sama lain." Dia menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Aku terdiam kemudian menatap tepat di matanya, "Apa benar begitu? Apa kau yakin ini hanya sekedar acara mengakrabkan aku dan Baekhyun? Atau ini acara untuk mengacuhkanku?"  
Aku memandangnya dengan raut penuh terluka. Bukankah semua ini begitu seharusnya? Ada 3 orang di sini 2 di antaranya sedang saling jatuh cinta dan tentu saja satu di antaranya harus rela menyingkir, dan itu aku.

Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Mencoba saling menebak isi hati masing-masing. Tapi melihat saja tak memberikan hasil. Kami sama-sama putus asa sekarang dan mungkin hanya aku yang putus asa di sini, aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara 'saling-pandang-agar-saling-mengerti' yang berakhir sia-sia.

Pandanganku jatuh kebawah lagi. Melakukan gerak depresi, mungkin karena kebanyakan orang depresi menggunakan gerakan ini sehingga gerak ini di namakan gerakan depresi.

Chanyeol-hyung mendekat dan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Membisikan kata-kata 'maaf, maaf, maafkan aku'

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku, "Tidak bisakah kita melewati satu hari tanpa perdebatan konyol ini? Aku lelah harus begini denganmu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku merasa benar-benar emosional akhir-akhir ini untuk suatu alasan. Maafkan aku juga."  
Aku membisikkan kata itu sebagai balasan. Aku hanya manusia biasa, oke? Aku tak sebaik itu, aku tak sebaik novel atau drama ceritakan. Aku sadar aku salah. Tidak seharusnya aku menghancurkan kebahagiaan saudaraku sendiri bukan? Tapi perasaan ini membuatku tak bisa merelakannya begitu saja. Jelas tujuan Chanyeol-hyung sangat baik, tapi memikirkan bahwa aku akan menjadi pihak terasingkan di sini membuatku marah.

Malam hari terasa begitu dingin di sini, jelas sekali berbeda dengan rumah kami di kota. Kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara barbaque. Kakek telah menyiapkan alat-alat untuk membuat barbaque, sementara nenek menyiapkan bumbu barbaque, sedangkan aku, Chanyeol-hyung, dan em... si Byun mengambil sayur-sayuran di lahan kakek dan nenek.

"Ah, bahagia sekali rasanya aku. Rasanya seperti kembali muda melihat kalian begini. Aku jadi merindukan masa mudaku ." Nenek berkeluh kesah sembari meracik bumbu-bumbu.

"Kalau begitu kita bertukar saja, halmeoni. Halmeoni jadi muda aku jadi tua." Aku mengutarakan tawaranku seraya mengangkat sebelah alisku menggodanya. Nenek melayangkan satu pukulan di lenganku, "Dasar kau ini ada-ada saja. Harusnya kau bersyukur karena kau masih muda, halmeoni saja ingin muda kenapa kau ingin jadi tua, hmm?" Ceramahnya sembari terus sibuk mengolah bumbu-bumbu untuk di jadikan barbaque.

Aku menunduk sesaat dan tersenyum, "Sepertinya kehidupan masa tua menyenangkan dan begitu damai. Aku tidak akan menemui masalah-masalah rumit dan tidak akan merasakan kepalaku terasa hampir pecah ketika memikirkannya. Bukan begitu?" Halmeoni dan harabeoji tertawa, namun aku bisa menangkap Chanyeol-hyung yang menatapku. Aku mencoba tak peduli tapi rasanya fikiranku selalu membawa mataku menatapnya. Dan aku tersenyum canggung kepadanya.

"Kau dan Baekhyun potongi dagingnya ya, aku akan mengambil piring-piring di belakang." Aku tersenyum pada mereka. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi penipu ulung sekarang. Pura-pura tersenyum, pura-pura ikhlas, pura-pura menikmati. Betapa busuknya aku sekarang. Aku seperti kehilangan segalanya setelah pembicaraan tadi usai.

Ini pagi yang harusnya menyenangkan, tapi tidak setelah aku mendapati Chanyeol-hyung yang sedang bercengkrama dengan si Byun. Baru saja aku ingin kembali, namun suara dari arah sana memanggilku.  
"Hei Hun. Ayo bermain. Aku menyiapkan permainan semacam mencari harta karun." Dia tersenyum tanpa beban. "Ayo, kau ikut ya. Kalau kau tidak ikut permainannya tidak bisa di mainkan." Si Byun tersenyum sama riangnya dengan Chanyeol-hyung. Lalu aku mulai berpikiran apakah aku terlalu melankolis di sini? Melihat mereka yang tersenyum ramah terhadapku dan benci ku pada hubungan mereka, ini membuatku merasa menjadi seorang yang buruk.

"Halmeoni dan harabeoji akan menjadi jurinya. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Kali ini harabeoji membuka suara. Rasanya tak pantas bila aku menolak dan menghancurkan pagi indah mereka. Tentu saja aku menyetujuinya.

"Kurasa bukan ide buruk. Jadi bagaimana permainannya?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku berekspresi seakan aku tertarik dengan semua ini, padahal tidak.

"Jadi kita bertiga akan berlomba, itu artinya kita berlomba dalam keadaan perseorangan. Kita akan menelusuri hutan di sana. Setiap orang mempunyai start yang berbeda, tetapi jaraknya tetap sama. Finishnya ada di sini, di rumah halmeoni. Hadiah bagi pemenang yaitu bisa meminta apapun pada yang kalah dan dilayani layaknya seorang raja selama sehari penuh di rumah ini. Bagaimana?" Chanyeol-hyung menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Eh, hadiahnya hanya itu?" Aku mengernyit heran, untuk ukuran menyelami hutan belantara bukankah hadiah yang seperti itu terlalu kecil?

"Hei, ini sudah banyak tahu. Kau bisa meminta apapun pada yang kalah, bukankah itu cukup banyak? Kau bisa mempermalukan seseorang sepuasmu. Apa itu tidak cukup banyak?" Dia membantah argumen ku dan sebuah ide tiba-tiba saja terlintas, "Ternyata kau cerdik juga, aku jadi ingin menang kalau hadiahnya begini. Lebih tepatnya mungkin aku ingin mempermalukan seseorang." Aku tertawa jahat sembari menarahkan pandanganku pada Chanyeol-hyung, Chanyeol-hyung balas menatap horor ke arahku.

"Apa kau? Jangan berbuat aneh-aneh padaku. Awas saja, aku pasti akan menang." Dia berkata penuh percaya diri dan aku melihatnya begitu menggelikan.

"Sepertinya aku setuju dengan Sehun. Mungkin melihatmu di permalukan akan menjadi hal paling seru selama liburan ini. Bukan begitu, Sehunnie?" Si Byun tersenyum padaku, mungkin mencoba mengakrabkan dirinya padaku. Lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah. Apa aku terlalu berdosa Tuhan?

"Ah, ne. Tentu saja, kita harus menang. Bukankah kita ingin mempermalukan Park Chanyeol?" Aku membalas senyumannya dan itu membuat nenek serta kakek tersenyum geli.  
"Sudah, tidak baik mempermalukan kakakmu Park Sehun." Kakek menjadi penengah kali ini. "Bersyukurlah ada yang membelamu, Hyung." Aku mendesis sebal. Kakek, nenek, dan si Byun terkikik melihatku. Chanyeol-hyung mungkin benar kali ini. Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik.

Mungkin perasaanku pada Chanyeol-hyung lah yang membuatku selalu berprasangka buruk terhadapnya. Maafkan aku Byun ku rasa akulah nenek sihir pada cerita ini.

Kami tengah bersiap. Menyiapkan beberapa peralatan yang mungkin akan di perlukan untuk menyusuri hutan belantara. Mataku tak bisa terlepas dari Chanyeol-hyung dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda di ujung sana. Keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia dan menyisakan aku di ujung sini dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Aku menunduk setelahnya. Menghela nafas yang panjang hingga dadaku terasa sesak. Ku lihat ponsel ku bergetar dan tentu saja aku segera mengambilnya. Ini dari Jongin. Aku segera menjauh dan memasuki kamarku.

Aku menangkatnya, baru saja aku hendak bersuara tapi tampaknya Jongin sudah menyahut.  
"ASTAGA, KAU KEMANA SAJA PARK SEHUN? AKU MENGHUBUNGI MU 54 KALI DAN KAU TAK MENJAWABNYA. LALU AKU KE RUMAHMU DAN IBUMU BILANG KAU KE RUMAH NENEKMU DI BUSAN. KATAKAN KAU DI BUSAN DAERAH MANA?" Aku cukup kaget Jongin menelfon dengan nada sefrustasi ini.

"Oke, calm down, Jong. Maaf aku tak menjawab telfonmu, aku sedang sibuk packing. Dan untuk apa kau menanyakan alamatku? Apa kau akan kemari? Ku harap kau tidak melakukannya, Jongin! Jangan gila, busan itu cukup jauh, bodoh!" Aku senang. Setidaknya masih ada yang memperhatikanku, walau hatiku tidak ku letakkan padanya.  
"Tidak Sehun, aku harus ke sana!" Jongin adalah tipe yang keinginannya harus terpenuhi dan sepertinya aku tak bisa mewujudkan keinginannya kali ini. Dan aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon secara sepihak.

Mungkin lebih baik jika Jongin tak mengetahui semua ini. Mengetahui betapa menyedihkannya aku di sini sekarang.

"Sehun." Panggil Chanyeol-hyung. Sepertinya kami akan segera berangkat.  
"Ya? Apa kita akan berangkat?" Aku menghampirinya. "Ya begitulah. Kau telfon dengan siapa tadi?" Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa dia akan cemburu?  
"Well, itu Jongin." Aku sedikit ragu ketika mengucapkannya dan dia menatap lebih dalam kepadaku. Apa dia cemburu? Aku harap jawabannya 'ya'.  
"Kenapa dia menelfon?" Lebih dalam dan menusuk dari sebelumnya dan itu membuatku sedikit takut. "Aku tak menjawab telfonnya dan dia ke rumah sewaktu kita pergi. Dia bilang dia akan menyusul ke sini, tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya. Gila saja, di mau kesini sendirian." Aku menatap Chanyeol-hyung dalam-dalam dan terus berharap dia mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat mendebarkan degub jantungku.

"Woahh... kau sudah besar ya. Aihh, kenapa kau tidak mengizinkannya? Kalau Jongin ke sini kau kan tidak akan kesepian. Kita juga bisa mengadakan double date. Bukankah itu asik? Oh ya, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya jika kau pacaran dengan Jongin. Jahat sekali kau." Ya, kata-kata jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi sepertinya cocok bila di pasangkan denganku. Nyatanya semua ini benar-benar di luar ekspetasiku.  
"Hyung, aku dan Jongin, kami-"  
"Chanyeol... Sehun... apa kalian sudah siap?" Itu si Byun yang memotong pembicaraanku. Membuat Chanyeol-hyung mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat." Dia merangkulku dan mengajakku untuk bergegas.

Well, hutan belantara ku kira tak terlalu buruk. Permainan ini mengahruskan kami untuk melewati hutan dengan petunjuk arah sebuah pita berwarna biru. Kami harus mengambil 7 bendera dengan beragam warna. Yang duluan sampai dialah pemenangnya.  
Hanya permainan seperti ini aku tentu saja bisa. Asal aku cepat, maka aku akan menang. Tapi masalah kali ini adalah jarak hutan dan finish mencapai 14 kilometer. Aku kira nenek dan kakek dalam keadaan cukup gila ketika mereka menciptakan permainan ini.  
Kami berangkat pukul 8 pagi, jika aku berjalan lambat mungkin aku akan sampai pada pukul 3 sore. Kalau aku berjalan sedang mungkin pukul 2 siang aku sudah sampai. Dan jika aku berjalan cepat kemungkinan jam 1 aku sudah sampai.  
Tapi berjalan cepat tentu saja akan menghabiskan tenagaku, jadi aku memilih mencampur ketiga perpaduan menjadi satu. Pertama aku akan berjalan lambat, lalu pertengahan aku akan berjalan sedang, dan saat akan sampai aku akan berjalan cepat.

Kurasa aku akan menjadi pemenangnya. Aku mendadak tersenyum geli ketika membayangkannya.

Pada kilometer ke 2 mataku menangkap sebuah bendera berwarna merah yang tertutupi daun-daun kering. Aku rasa aku cukup jeli untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Aku mengambilnya dan segera bergegas. Sudah satu jam aku berjalan dan perjalanan masih 12 kilometer lagi. Tak ku sangka akan se melelahkan ini.

Aku bersorak senang ketika mendapati enam bendera sudah ku kantongi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 lebih , segera bergegas dan aku akan menang. Aku berjalan dengan senang dan terus bersenandung kecil. Mataku menatap sebuah bendera dahan pohon. Aku tersenyum dalam hati dan segera bergegas, namun langkahku terhenti ketika seekor singa kecil menghalangi jalanku. Oh, tidak ini benar-benar kabar buruk. Aku segera lari, tentu saja. Dan singa kecil itu masih saja mengikutiku. Oke, singa itu memang terlihat masih bayi. Tapi tetap saja kau pasti tahu bagaimana sakitnya gigitan singa bukan?

Aku benar-benar kehabisan napas. Tapi aku tak bisa menyerahkan hidupku begitu saja pada si singa kecil ini. Aku berlari seraya berfikir apa saja yang ku bawa di backpack-ku. Dan sialnya aku hanya membawa beberapa makanan saja.

Aku mulai merasa kelelahan hingga tak sadar bahwa di bawahku terdapat tanaman rambat yang kini membelit kakiku. Aku terjatuh juga terperosok. Mulai berfikir apa aku masih punya harapan? Dan meminta maaf atas dosa yang kuperbuat. Singa kecil itu mulai mendekat dan aku terus merayap karena sepertinya kaki kananku terkilir. Benar-benar berita buruk. Aku akan mati dan aku menangis juga memohon pada singa kecil, walau sepertinya percuma.

"Aku mohon, jangan makan aku. Aku mohon. Aku masih ingin hidup." Aku menangis dan terus merangkak menjauhi si singa kecil.  
Dia mengaum keras dan bersiap meloncat. "Tuhan maafkan aku." Kataku dalam hati. Anggap saja ini sebagai kata-kata terakhirku sebelum akirnya singa itu meloncat ke arahku.

Aku shock berat. Singa kecil itu tidak memakanku dan justru malah menjilatiku layaknya anjing. Singa kecil itu menyembunyikan kepalanya di badanku mencoba mencari kenyamanan. Aku merasa shock sekaligus meleleh menyaksikan bagaimana si singa kecil ini begitu nyaman berada di pelukanku.  
Aku tersenyum padanya, "Dasar keparat! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi jika kau itu jinak. Aku kan tidak perlu lari jauh-jauh begini. Lihatlah, sekarang kakiku terkilir dan ini sudah sore. Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu. Tapi kenapa kau lucu sekali, hah?" Aku berbicara pada si singa kecil. Walau aku kesal tapi singa kecil ini begitu lucu, jadi bagaimana bisa aku kesal padanya?

Aku melihat jam yang melingkar di tanganku. Itu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore lebih. Ini hampir malam dan aku harus menelpon seseorang untuk meminta bantuan sekarang.

Aku memegang ponselku. Belum sempat aku menekan beberapa digit nomer. Seseorang sudah menelponku. Untung saja di sini masih ada sinyal, walau bisa dibilang ini cukup kritis.  
Nama Jongin tertera di sana.  
"Jongin, tolong sampaikan pada Chanyeol-hyung. Aku terjebak di hutan. Kakiku terkilir dan-

Tuttt... tutt..

Aku menggeram kesal kemudian membanting ponselku. Si singa kecil menatapku. Aku memeluknya.  
"Aku takut sendiri, kau tahu? Apa kau juga sendiri? Kemana orang tua mu? Pasti kau kesepian ya? Seharusnya aku banyak bersyukur, tapi aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang mengisi hari-hariku. Sekarang aku sama kesepiannya denganmu." Aku mendadak sedih, entah hal apa yang terjadi padaku.  
Lalu aku menangis dan memeluk si singa kecil.

"Park Sehun!" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jongin tengah berlari tergesa ke arahku. Kenapa anak ini nekat sekali Ya Tuhan? Dia memelukku erat kemudian melepaskannya ketika merasakan ganjalan di antara tubuh kami. Matanya membulat begitu juga mulutnya.  
"Sehun, ini singa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Dia khawatir, aku bisa melihatnya jelas. Aku tersenyum sekaligus terkikik padanya.  
"Tak apa Jongin. Dia baik. Yah, walaupun gara-gara dia aku harus terjebak di sini." Aku menjelaskan.

"Kau sendiri ke sini?" Jongin mengangguk.  
"Lalu, bagaimana caranya kita pulang?" Aku mencebir sebal.

Jongin benar-benar bodoh.

"Aku akan menggendongmu." Aku mendecih mendengar pernyataannya. "Jangan konyol, ini jauh. Mana kuat?"  
Dia tersenyum, "Aku pasti kuat. Bisikkan aku kata-kata penyemangat selama di perjalanan. Aku pasti akan kuat membawamu keluar dari sini, Tuan Putriku."  
Aku mulai bertanya dalam hati apakah Jongin ini orang gila atau sejenisnya.

"Aku laki-laki,Jong!" Aku memprotes padanya tentu saja.

Namun dia tetap bersikukuh untuk menggendongku di pundaknya. "Eh, vivi bagaimana?" Jongin mengernyit bingung ketika aku sudah berada di gendongannya. Tentu saja dia tak tahu siapa itu Vivi.  
"Itu singa kecil itu, aku menamainnya Vivi." Jelasku, dia mengangguk kemudian. "Kenapa kau menamainya Vivi?"

"Dia mirip anjingku yang sudah mati, namanya Vivi. Kupikir karena mereka mirip kenapa tak memberi mereka nama yang sama saja?" Kami masih di tempat, belum berniat untuk berpindah tempat.  
"Ku pikir penglihatanmu sedikit buruk." Aku mengernyit, "Eh, kenapa begitu?"

"Apa yang mirip antara singa dan anjing? Bukankah penglihatanmu sedikit bermasalah?"  
"Hih, bukan fisiknya yang ku maksud! Yang ku maksud itu sifat mereka, Kkamjong!" Aku memukul bahunya. "Aw.. aw.. hentikan oke? Itu sakit."  
Aku mencebir padanya.

"Bawa saja Vivi, nanti kau bisa mengurus izinnya. Masalah selesai." Jongin memberi solusi, ku rasa dia pintar juga.

"Sehun!" Chanyeol-hyung menghampiriku, tentu saja dia khawatir. Baekhyun menyusul di belakangnya.  
"Hyung, bisa kau gendong aku? Jongin pasti sangat lelah." Pintaku pada Chanyeol-hyung, "Tidak, aku masih kuat,Sehun. Tunjukkan aku di mana kamarmu." Jongin menyahut begitu saja sebelum Chanyeol-hyung membalasnya.  
"Kau masuk saja terus, belok kanan pintu ke dua itu kamarku." Aku menjelaskan padanya. Aku tahu Jongin sangat lelah. 2 jam menggendong seseorang seukuranku bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Kami sampai kamar dan Jongin merebahkanku di sana. Aku meringis kesakitan. Kakiku masih terasa sakit. Jongin hendak keluar, namun aku lebih dulu melingkarkan jari-jariku pada pergelangan tangannya. Mencoba menahannya.

"Punggungmu perlu di obati." Aku menatapnya dan dia tersenyum. Tidak pernah ia tersenyum setulus ini. Begitu sejuk ketika kau melihatnya.

"Sehun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Chanyeol-hyung masuk diikuti si Byun, nenek, juga kakek. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kakiku terkilir dan sepertinya yang perlu kalian khawatirkan sekarang adalah Jongin. Dia menggendongku selama kurang lebih dua jam, bisa tolong berikan dia koyo atau balsam?" Semua orang terlihat panik, aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Sepertinya aku menghancurkan liburan ini.

Nenek buru-buru ke belakang untuk mengambil beberapa alat medis. Menyisakan kakek, Chanyeol-hyung, Jongin, dan si Byun. "Kenapa kau bisa begini?" Si Byun bertanya, aku tak memungkiri bahwa aku masih punya kebencian kepadanya. Tapi tidak baik rasanya jika aku mengabaikannya yang sudah mencoba baik padaku.  
"Aku harusnya jadi juara pertama, tapi waktu aku ingin mengambil bendera terakhir Vivi menghalangiku-

-Vivi?" Chanyeol-hyung menyahut dengan raut bingung. Tentu saja.

"Jadi Vivi itu singa kecil. Dia menghalangi jalanku waktu itu. Aku lari, tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak takut jika kau di halangi seekor singa sekalipun itu Bayinya. Aku berlari dan dia terus mengejarku hingga aku terjatuh dan kakiku seperti ini. Tanpa kusangka ternyata dia singa yang baik. Dia memelukku seperti aku ibunya." Aku tak tahu perasaan kikuk macam apa ini. "Kenapa kau memberinya nama Vivi?" Chanyeol-hyung yang bertanya kali ini.  
"Dia mirip Vivi, hyung. Lain kali kau harus melihatnya." Aku bersemangat kali ini.

"Dan harus berakhir dengan terjebak di hutan begitu?" Chanyeol-hyung bertanya. Pertanyaannya mengundang gelak tawa seisi ruangan ini. Hingga nenek datang dan membawakan kami beberapa obat-obat an.  
"Biar aku saja yang memperban lukanya, aku mantan anak pramuka dulu." Jongin meminta izin pada nenek untu memerban lukaku, dan nenek mengizinkannya.

"Aku tak yakin kau dahulunya anak pramuka. Nanti kalau aku kenapa-kenapa, bagaimana?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku menatapnya, seolah mencoba meragukan kata-katanya.  
"Kalau kau kenapa-kenapa kau boleh menciumku." Tingkat percaya diri Jongin memang di atas rata-rata dan itu mengundang gelak tawa orang-orang di ruangan ini. Aku memandang Chanyeol-hyung. Dia tersenyum, tapi binar matanya benar-benar ganjil.  
"Kenapa kalian jadi bermesraan begini?" Itu si Byun yang berkomentar sembari tertawa diikuti oleh nenek yang melontarkan komentar, "Aku jadi ingin muda lagi..." Halmeoni menatap iri pada aku dan Jongin.

"Halmeoni, berhentilah berkata bahwa kau ingin jadi muda lagi. Kau sudah mengucapkannya berulang-ulang.." Aku mem peringatinya sembari memasang tampang pura pura sebal. "Oh, baiklah, aku tak akan mengucapkannya." Nenek pura-pura memasang wajah kecutnya. Aku tergelak melihatnya. Nenek memang sudah tua, tapi semangatnya masih semangat muda. Begitu energik.

"Sepertinya kita harus keluar ruangan ini, bukan begitu?" Nenek kembali berbicara, kali ini alisnya naik-turun. Aku tersenyum padanya.  
"Ya, kita harus memberi waktu pada pasangan kasmaran ini." Kali ini kakek, aku tak tahu bahwa nenek dan kakek ku bisa sejahil ini. Pasangan kasmaran katanya? "Halmeoni, harabeoji. Kalian jahat. Aku sedang tidak kasmaran dengan Jongin. Enak saja kasmaran dengan dia." Aku mengomel, ribut, dan marah-marah seperti ibu-ibu.

"Oh, baiklah. Kami akan keluar dulu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam ya." Nenek ,memang mau berbuat macam-macam apa aku memangnya?

"Mana mau aku macam-macam sama si hitam ini." Aku membalasnya. Mereka semua keluar ruangan. Menyisakan aku dan Jongin di ruangan ini. "Yakin kau tak mau berbuat macam-macam denganku? Aku ini eksotis loh." Aku terbahak, penawaran macam itu. Lebih mirip sebagai ungkapan percaya diri daripada penawaran.  
"Kau itu hitam, tak ada eksotis-eksotisnya tau." Aku mengejeknya. Mungkin mengejek adalah hobi yang paling kugemari.

"Ya,ya,ya. Terserahmu saja. Sekarang mari kita obati cederamu." Jongin segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengambil salep juga kain panjang.

"Jongin, untuk apa kain panjang itu?" Aku mulai penasaran ketika melihat beberapa peralatan yang ada di tangan Jongin.  
"Ini untuk memerban kakimu agar tidak banyak pergerakan yang nantinya malah membuat cederamu makin parah." Jongin dengan sabar meladeniku yang terus bertanya. Dia mengoleskan salep di pergelangan kakiku, memijatnya dengan hati-hati lalu dia menariknya keras-keras. Aku menjerit dengan keras. Demi Tuhan, yang tadi benar-benar sakit dan Jongin tak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu sebelum menariknya. Benar-benar buruk.

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Itu sakit tahu." Aku melayangkan protes padanya. Satu tanganku meninju dadanya.  
"Aww... apa-apa an itu? Kenapa kau malah meninju orang yang menyelamatkanmu?" Jongin memegangi dadanya dan merintih seperti nenek-nenek.

"Agar kau merasakan apa yang ku rasakan."

Jongin diam saja, dia masih fokus memerban kakiku lalu menalinya. "Sudah ya tuan putri. Aku mau beres-beres." Jongin beranjak ingin meninggalkan kamarku. Tapi aku menahannya,"Jongin,tunggu." Jongin menoleh padaku, "Apa? Kau ingin di temani?" Lagi-lagi dia mulai mengeluarkan jurus percaya dirinya yang membuatku mencebir sebal.  
"Ishh, bukan. Punggungmu belum di obati. Memang kau mau tidur dengan punggung yang sakit begitu?" Aku mendadak sebal. "Oh, jadi kau mau mengobatinya? Ah, manis sekali." Dan sekarang aku makin dongkol olehnya, aku melempar salep kepadanya.

"Hei, sensi sekali. Katanya mau mengobati?" Jongin tersenyum seraya memberikan salepnya kembali padaku. "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda." Dia tersenyum halus.

Dia kembali mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasur. Melepas kaosnya begitu saja. Aku tiba-tiba blushing. Tentu saja. Aku malu. Astaga.  
"Nah, obati."  
Aku menatap punggungnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka salep yang di berikan nenek dan mengoleskannya di punggung telanjangnya.  
Aku segera mengambil salep dan mengoleskan di punggungnya. "Maaf ya membuatmu repot." Aku meminta maaf sembari terus mengoleskan salep di punggungnya.

"Tak apa. Aku senang bisa berdua denganmu." Aku tersenyum malu di belakangnya.

"Jong, apa perasaanmu padaku itu benar-benar serius?" Aku mulai gugup tentang hal seperti ini dan Jongin berbalik menatapku.  
"Tentu saja Sehun. Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu." Kami saling bertatapan, mencoba saling memahami satu sama lain.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum berkata,  
"Jong, aku sudah memilih." Aku berkata padanya. Jongin mendadak gelisah. Aku tau dia takut akan apa yang akan aku pilih.  
"Astaga, aku mulai takut." Jongin memegangi dadanya.

Sunyi di antara kami berdua. Aku masih menyiapkan mentalku untuk bicara padanya. Aku benar-benar memilih setelah di hadapkan beberapa pilihan sulit. Karena di hidup memang ada beberapa pilihan dan kita di wajibkan memilih salah satu dari pilihan tersebut.

"Aku...

Aku akan ikut denganmu,Jong." Mata Jongin membola. Antara kaget dan ku tebak senang.  
"Astaga, Sehun. Apa kau serius?" Jongin tampak tak percaya dan aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum padanya.

"Mengabaikan orang sepertimu untuk mengejar orang yang sudah jadi milik orang lain ku rasa bukan hal yang tepat. Aku sudah banyak berfikir akhir-akhir ini dan aku akan memilihmu. Aku akan ikut denganmu." Aku menjelaskannya.

Jongin memelukku sangat kencang. "Terimakasih, terimakasih, aku sangat bahagia." Dia memelukku seoalah tak ingin melepaskanku. Seolah ini hari terakhir kami. Begitu erat hingga membuatku sulit bernafas.  
"Aku akan segera urus semuanya, setelah itu kita bisa ke New York." Dia melepaskannya dan menatap mataku dengan berbinar.  
Aku terdiam dan berfikir 'Apa begini rasanya di cintai?' Dan mulai sedikit menyesal dan menyalahkan kenapa itu bukan Chanyeol-hyung? Dan kenapa harus Jongin?

Tapi harusnya aku bersyukur bukan?

"Jongin..." Aku menatapnya dan dia berdehem sebagai jawaban, "Ya?"  
Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya, "Gomawo. Kau membuatku merasa di cintai. Gomawo. Atas segalanya, berjanjilah jangan menyakitiku atau mengabaikanku. Itu menyakitiku. Jangan berpaling pada yang lain, karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan hatiku padamu." Aku terus memeluknya dan membenamkan wajahku pada ceruk lehernya.  
"Aku berjanji, Sehun."

"Ehmmm Jongin. Pakai bajumu dulu. Kau telanjang dada sekarang," Aku pun mulai sadar ketika mulai merasakan kehangatan yang ternyata berasal dari tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos tak tertutupi apapun.  
"Bagaimana? Aku seksi bukan?" Dia menaik turunkan alisnya. "Yaakkkk! Apa-apa an itu? Dasar hitam."  
Aku melemparkan bantal ke arahnya yang sesaat kemudian membuatnya menjerit kesakitan dan balas melemparkan padaku. Membuat perang bantal terjadi di antara kami berdua.

Tuhan, ku harap aku sudah memilih hal yang baik. Yang akan mengantarkanku pada kebahagiaan.

 **The end, eh enggak deh bercanda**

 **Haiiii aku kambek bawa chapter baruuu no en si dulu ya. Tar aja. Masih males bikin en si nya. Btw, cuma mau bilang aja kalo ff ini 1 chapter lagi selesai. Horayyyy. Tapi ini ada sequel kok. Tenang aja. Terus buat yang bertanya tanya tentang part part yang kalian kurang ngerti, di sequel bakal di jelasin kok (yaelah sequel) hehehe**

Seperti biasa mau ngucapin makasih buat yang **review, follow, favorite.**

Thanks buat yang review :

 **Siensien . Hanhyewon357 . Hunhips . Hyun CB614 . .5 . Michelle Jung . Scorpiorita . Liekloss . ChuapExo31 . . WuSehunLu . Freakinkris . n4 . Dini . Aikhazuna117 . Kaihun520 . NDivara88 . Pid . Raysyanusantara19 . Anii2013 . Sookyo kim .**

Thanks buat yang follow :

 **Dazzling Kaize . NaruSuke99 . WuSehunLu . Xobbledae . Awexome . Baexian ree . Chanhun'sdaughter . Exobabyyhun . Freakinkris . Hanhyewon357 . . Kim21jongdae . Lachalala . Liekloss . Nicken1505 . Park28sooyah . Parkchan17 . Pratomoony . Puspaaa . Raysyanusantara19 . Sayakanoicinoe . Scorpiorita . Sebastianbarnes . Sehunaprilia . Siensien . Sita2312**

Thanks buat yang favorite :

 **Anii203 . DobiHun CHs . Michelle Jung . NaruSuke99 . WuSehunLu . Awexome . Baexian ree . Chanhun's daughter . Hunhips . . Kim21Jongdae . Lachalala . Liekloss . Mimidun . Raysyanusantara19 . Sayakanoicinoe . Sebastianbearnes . Sita2312**

Dan thanks juga kepada 407 orang yang sudah membaca chapter ini.


	6. Chapter 6 : Akhir dari Segalanya

**Aneh Chapter 6 : Akhir dari Semuanya.**

 ** _recomended song : Jungkook-Paper Heart_**

Happy reading!

Kembali ke rumah. Kembali menjalani aktivitas. Kembali belajar agar bisa mendapatkan yang terbaik pada ujian akhirku kali ini. Kurang 2 hari lagi aku menghadapi ujian akhir. Aku harus benar-benar serius karena ujian akhir menentukan kelayakanku memasuki universitas.

Selama 3 hari aku akan menghadapi ujian akhir. Satu minggu setelahnya akan ada pengumuman dan satu minggu lagi akan ada wisuda. Sisa 6 hari aku mungkin akan mengurus beberapa surat yang perlu untuk tinggal di New York dan kuliah di sana, lalu menjalani hidup baru ku bersama Jongin.

Terasa begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku bermain petak umpet dengan Chanyeol-hyung, sekarang tahu-tahu aku sudah mau kuliah. Mengenai Chanyeol-hyung, aku masih bimbang. Haruskah aku memberitahukan kepergianku padanya? Atau lebih baik aku menyimpannya?

Aku sudah berdiskusi dengan Mama dan Papa kemarin dan mereka menyetujuinya selama niatan ku ke sana baik. Tapi aku meminta mereka untuk menyembunyikan semua ini dari Chanyeol-hyung. Saat di tanya kenapa, aku hanya menjawab bahwa aku ingin tahu reaksinya dan mama juga papa kelihatan setuju. Mereka juga penasaran bagaimana reaksi putra mereka yang satu itu

Aku di meja belajarku dengan beberapa buku yang berserakkan. Membaca kemudian mencoba memahaminya. Walau ada beberapa yang sulit. Aku menggaris bawahi beberapa pokok penting lalu membuatnya menjadi rangkuman agar lebih memudahkanku untu belajar. Di belakang ku meja Chanyeol-hyung. Meja belajar kami sengaja di pisah. Karena sewaktu kecil kami sering sekali bertengkar ketika belajar. Yah, jadinya mama memisahkan meja belajar kami.

Aku menengok kebelakang dan menggeleng ketika menjumpai pemandangan ia yang sedang terlelap di atas buku-bukunya. Aku tersenyum jahil dan segera mendekatinya diam diam. Aku baru akan mengagetinya. Tapi tangannya meraih tanganku. Apa dia tidak tidur? Aku jadi berdebar sendiri karenanya. Kenapa bisa berdebar begini. Ya Tuhan.

"Baekhyun-a" dia mengigau dalam tidurnya. Dan itu Baekhyun. Si Byun yang dia igaukan dan aku merasa serangan jantung menyergapku sekarang. Entah mengapa tapi rasanya sakit. Ngilu atau entahlah. Terlalu sulit untuk di deskripsikan.

Tidurnya begitu lelap. Wajahnya begitu damai. Dan satu tangannya masih melingkar di tanganku. Aku berjongkok mensejajarkan diriku padanya. Aku ikut merasa damai di dekatnya. Perasaan ingin selalu bersamanya itu pasti ada, begitupula perasaan ingin selalu di perhatikan olehnya. Cinta memang begitu kan? Ku rasa kisah cinta sepertiku ini selalu ada di dunia ini. Tapi ada beberapa ending yang berbeda-beda, kan? Dan aku memilih untuk melepaskan cintaku, karena cintanya sudah milik orang lain.

Lalu aku mulai berandai.  
Andai aku dan Chanyeol-hyung bukan saudara, apakah aku dan dia bisa bersatu? Andai si Byun tak ada apa yang akan terjadi? Andai Jongin tak ada apa yang akan terjadi?

Dan aku terus dalam andai an ku.

Hingga aku memutuskan untuk membangunkannya.  
"Hyung, bangun." Aku menggoyangkan tubuhnya.  
"Ayo bangun... kau harus belajar tahu!" Aku mengomelinya dan matanya yang terpejam perlahan-lahan terbuka. "Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Katanya yang kini kembali menutup mata. "Hyung, kau harus belajar. Ini demi masa depanmu, tahu." Aku menceramahinya dan dia justru mendengus sebal.  
"Aku tak paham materinya. Itu membuat kepalaku ingin pecah." Dia seperti anak kecil jika seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengajarimu, tapi kau harus bangun. Oke?" Dia masih enggan bangun, aku mendengus melihatnya.  
"Hyung~ ayolah bangun. Kau harus belajar. Ayo... bangun." Aku terus membangunkannya hingga akhirnya dia mau bangun.  
Duduk sebentar dan melihat sekeliling seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Sekarang jam 11. Kita harus tidur Sehun. Kita harus istirahat. Nanti malam aku janji aku akan belajar." Dia bernegosiasi denganku dan ku rasa dia sudah tidur bukan. Jadi opsi untuk tidur lagi tentu saja ku tolak. "Tidak, hyung. Kau baru saja tidur. Kau harus belajar agar nilaimu bagus, jika nilaimu bagus kau bisa sedikit muda jika ingin masuk KAIST. Bukankah kau ingin?" Aku sepertinya merasakan derita mama mengurus kami berdua ketika melihat Chanyeol-hyung yang sedang ku ceramahi justru berjalan ke kasur dan merebahkan dirinya untuk tidur. Dosa besar apa yang telah aku lakukan, Ya Tuhan?

Aku menghampirinya ke kasur, "Hah, terserahmu saja. Aku benar- benar benci padamu." Aku hendak kembali ke meja belajar, tapi tangannya sudah menarikku hingga membuatku berbaring di sampingnya. Debaran itu selalu ada. Aku coba menghindarinya dengan pura-pura marah padanya. Tapi sebelum aku marah-marah telunjuknya sudah hinggap di bibirku. Membuat debarannya makin tak karuan.

"Sudah jangan cerewet, tidur saja." Ucapnya dengan mata terpejam. Tangannya menarikku untuk makin mendekat padanya. Dia memelukku dalam tidurnya.

Aku bersandar pada dadanya sambil menutup mata. Sementara dia justru memainkkan rambutku. Aku pasti akan merindukkan yang seperti ini nanti ketika di New York. Jadi aku mencoba menikmatinya selagi aku dapat.

-

Chanyeol-hyung benar-benar menepati kata-katanya. Malam ini dia di sini bersamaku. Dia belajar bersamaku.  
"Sehun ini bagaimana?" Aku soal yang dia tunjuk.  
"Tentukan bayangan dari titik A (2, 3) oleh translasi T = (7, 8) astaga kenapa soal seperti ini kau tak bisa hyung?"  
Dia mendengus, "Ya, ya... mama sedang terbentur mungkin ketika melahirkanku." Timbalnya dan aku tersenyum.

" Bayangan dari titik A oleh suatu transformasi namakan A' Dua model yang biasa dipakai seperti ini." Aku mulai menulis beberapa huruf dan angka guna memperjelas cara pengerjaannya.  
"Jadi ada dua model, kau boleh menggunakan yang mana saja. Hanya beda cara penulisan saja. Kau kerjakan sesuai yang ini saja dan selesai." Dia melongo sesaat kemudian. "Kenapa jika kau yang mengerjakannya ini terasa sangat mudah sekali? Ada apa dengan otakku sebenarnya? Kita saudara kembar, kan? Kenapa bisa beda otak begitu?" Dia menggeleng beberapi kali dan aku terkikik di buatnya.

"Aku punya permainan, tapi ini untuk besok. Kau mau tidak?" Aku menawarinya. Dia yang awalnya serius dengan bukunya kini jadi menatap ke arahku. "Apa?"

"Jadi kita akan belajar pada malam hari. Pagi hari saat akan sarapan. Kita tak boleh langsung turun. Khususnya kau. Aku akan memberimu beberapa pertanyaan. Jika benar kau boleh turun satu tangga dan jika salah kau naik dua tangga. Bagaimana?" Aku tersenyum cerah padanya berbanding balik dengan ekspresinya yang lebih seperti sehabis melihat hantu dalam film horor.  
"Hey kenapa seperti itu? Nanti jika aku mati kelaparan bagaimana?" Aku terbahak karenanya. "Kau tidak akan mati kelaparan hanya karena permainan begituan,bodoh. Maka dari itu, sekarang kau harus belajar agar bisa sarapan besok." Jelasku.

"Oh ya, bukan cuma sarapan, tapi juga makan siang. Khusus makan malam kau bebas."

Dia mengerang sambil menjambaki rambutnya. "Akhh ujian akhir benar-benar membuatku gila, Ya Tuhannn."

"Ini cobaanmu. Hadapi saja. Makanya kalau di kelas perhatika songsaengmin. Hasilnya begini kan jika kau tidak memperhatikan." Dia malah menirukan gaya bicaraku dengan di lebih-lebihkan. Aku mengambil buku dan siap-siap memukulnya dia kepalanya. "Sehunnn, aku minta maaf. Tolong ampuni aku. Aku orang baik-baik." Aku masih mencoba memukulnya dan dia masih menyilangkan tangannya. Ingin menghindar tapi tak berhasil.

Dan malam itu kami justru bermain dan bukannya belajar.

-

Ujian akhir sudah selesai. Semua anak tingkat 3 bersorak riang karena hal ini. Tapi masih belum bisa benar-benar lega karena hasilnya belum di umumkan. Satu minggu lagi di umumkan. "Hey..." "Astaga, kau mengagetiku, hyung." Aku terlonjak kaget ketika Chanyeol-hyung menepuk bahuku. Dia tertawa dan aku sebal karenanya.  
"Ayo jalan-jalan." Ajaknya dengan senyum yang terlampau lebar.

"Sehun!" Aku mengalihkan mataku yang mulanya menatapnya kini berganti menatap Jongin yang berlari tergesa ke arahku. "Kenapa kau berlari seperti orang kesetanan begitu?" Aku sedikit heran melihatnya. "Ada hal yang harus kita urus." Katanya dengan napas yang masih tersenggal-senggal. "Benarkah?" Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku menatap Chanyeol-hyung.

"Yah, hyung. Maaf ya, aku tak bisa ikut jalan-jalan. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dengan Jongin." Dia tersenyum. "Kim Jongin, kau harus tanggung jawab. Gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa jalan-jalan dengan Sehunnie-ku ini." Dia kembali tertawa sambil terus mengakrabkan diri dengan Jongin. "Bagaimana ya hyung? Tapi kau sudah terlalu banyak waktu bersamanya. Jadi mungkin ini giliranku." Jongin ikut tertawa bersamanya.  
"Kau ini." Chanyeol-hyung kemudian menjitak kepala Jongin. Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya inilah akhir bahagia dari cinta terlarangku. Cinta bukan berarti harus bersama dia yang kau cintai kan? Aku ikut tertawa bersama mereka. Mencoba menikmati suasana yang hangat ini.

"Sudah. Nanti jika di teruskan kalian jadi pukul memukul. Ayo, Jong. Ku rasa kita harus buru-buru mengurusnya. Bukan begitu?" Jongin mengacungkan jempol padaku pertanda setuju.  
"Oh, bukankah itu Baekhyun?" Mataku meneliti seseorang yang sedang berjalan di antara banyak orang.  
"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun! Kemari!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya dan dia menghampiri kami. "Oh, wae?" Dia tersenyum seperti biasa. Bukankah si Byun ini manis? Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa Chanyeol-hyung jatuh padanya. Dia orang yang baik. Jauh lebih baik daripada diriku.

"Bisa kau temani hyung-ku ini. Kasian dia sendirian. Kau temani dia ya. Aku akan pergi dengan Jongin. Hyung, aku pergi. Daahh." Aku segera menarik Jongin dan menjauh dari mereka, "Yak! Dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Chanyeol-hyung berteriak. Aku terkikik bersama Jongin di sela lari kami.

"Kau tampak lebih bahagia." Jongin terus menatapku, menelisik lebih dalam hingga aku merasa sedikit terganggu karenanya.  
"Tentu saja. Aku harus bahagia. Ini keputusanku dan aku ingin membuat keputusanku ini menjadi indah seperti yang ku rencanakan. Selama ini ku rasa aku terlalu banyak melihat dari kacamata hitamku dan lupa menggunakan kacamata beningku. Aku melihat sesuatu dari sisi buruknya, dan bukan dari sisi baiknya. Aku jadi sosok melankolis. Mengerikan ya?"  
Dia tersenyum diikuti anggukan.

"Kau benar. Kau lebih manis jika begini." Jongin menarikku dan mencium keningku. Aku berdebar tentu saja. Siapa yang tak berdebar jika di cium dengan perlakuan romantis seperti ini. Cinta akan datang pada saatnya bukan?

-

Hari ini wisuda. Setelah melihat pengumuman nilai kemarin aku merasa sangat bahagia. Usahaku tidak sia-sia. Walau tidak menjadi terbaik setidaknya aku rata-rata atas. Chanyeol-hyung pun mendapat nilai yang baik dalam ujian akhirnya. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Setelah ini masing-masing dari kami akan menghadapi hidup yang berbeda dan memilih jalur kami masing-masing.  
Hanya secercah kebahagiaanlah yang ku harapkan. Tak ada yang lain.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin dan tersenyum setelahnya. Balutan almamater sekolahku terlihat apik, juga tatanan rambutku yang ku buat spesial hari ini.

"Sehun. Ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat." Chanyeol-hyung meneriakkan namaku dari lantai bawah. Dia tampaknya mulai tak sabar dengan acara wisuda. "Aku akan datang hyung." Aku membalasnya dan segera turun kebawah.  
Mama dan papa juga tampak excited dengan wisuda kami. Papa meluangkan waktunya demi mendatangi acara wisuda kami dan tentu saja aku sangat bahagia karena kesediaan papa menghadiri wisudaku di waktu sibuknya.

Kami memasuki mobil dan papa segera melajukan mobil menuju sekolah kami. "Hyung. Apa yang di sukai Baekhyun?" Aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Apa ya? Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang di sukainya." Balasnya sambil berfikir. Memikirkan sesuatu yang pasti berhubungan dengan apa yang si Byun sukai. "Kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau itu pacarnya, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu?" Aku tiba-tiba kesal padanya.

"Em... Baekhyun sering meminta padaku di antar membeli eyeliner. Mungkin dia suka eyeliner." Aku mengangguk paham.

"Kalau kau suka apa, Hyung?" Aku bertanya lagi padanya. Bukan bermaksud mengganggunya. Hanya saja ini memang perlu. "Aku suka melihatmu." Dia tersenyum jahil. Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda menginggat senyuman jahil yang terlukis di bibirnya, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti bahagia.

"Ya, aku sungguh-sungguh! Jawaban macam apa itu?" Aku marah, tapi hanya pura-pura. Harus begitu bukan seharusnya? Hidup ini di penuhi kemunafikkan. Aku pun munafik pada dirikku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku benci hal itu. Tapi aku bisa apa?

"Aku ya? Aku suka... apa ya? Ah, molla! Aku tak tahu aku suka apa." Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan aku tersenyum untuk beberapa saat kemudian kembali memasang wajah datar. "Bagaimana kau bisa tak tahu apa yang kau suka? Makhluk macam apa kau ini?" Aku menggerutu dan terus menggerutu pada nya.

"Hey, kenapa jadi marah-marah padaku?" Dia ikut menggerutu dan akhirnya kami sama-sama menggerutu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" Mama menegok kebelakang, memastikan keadaan kami dan terjadilah kejadian saling mengadukkan satu sama lain.

"Hyung, tidak tahu apa yang ia suka bahkan apa yang pacarnya suka pun ia tidak tahu? Lihatlah, Ma. Anak macam apa dia?"  
"Sehunnie bertanya padaku, dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu, tapi dia malah marah-marah padaku. Harusnya aku yang marah kan, Ma?"

"Hei, kau memang salah." Itu aku, dengan wajah yang tertekuk. "Apa salahku? Astaga Sehun! Aku memang tidak tahu. Kalau aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjawab?"

"YAH!" Papa mengeluarkan high-note. Membuat seisi mobil seketika. Mataku mengarah tajam padanya dan dia membuat tatapan seolah mengatakan 'kenapa melihatku?'  
"Sudah dewasa, tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil. Ayo keluar, kita sudah sampai." Papa masih terbawa amarah ketika kami turun dari mobil dan itu membuat aku dan Chanyeol-hyung sama-sama menunduk.

Yah, dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah kami duduk lalu beberapa petinggi menyampaikan pidato lalu kami di wisuda dan selesai.

-

Aku benar-benar lelah setelah wisuda dan pesta kelulusan yang harusnya ku hadiri hari ini. Ya, harusnya aku di pesta itu bukan di kamar ini dengan kertas-kertas yang aku sendiri bingung harus di bubuhi kata-kata apa. Chanyeol-hyung mengikutinya. Prom night tahunan SMA kami, aku sengaja mendekam di sini. Demi menyelesaikan surat-surat yang akan ku serahkan kepada orang-orang ketika aku pergi ke New York nanti. Ku awali dengan surat untuk Chanyeol-hyung. Aku bingung harus bilang apa? Apa aku juga harus menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya?  
Aku di ambang dilema tentang hal itu. Aku mulai berfikir tentang beberapa dampak yang akan terjadi jika aku menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol-hyung. Dan mulai ketakutan akan konsekuensi yang akan ku tanggung.

Aku mungkin memang bisa berpaling pada Jongin, tapi bagaimanapun aku pernah memiliki rasa pada Chanyeol-hyung melebihi rasaku pada Jongin. Berada di samping Chanyeol-hyung tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa hal itu membuat jantungku terus bergemuruh.

Rasa itu sama seperti ketika kau pergi bersama pacar barumu dan kau bertemu mantan yang sangat kau cintai.

Sulit menghilangkan rasa-rasa seperti itu. Apalagi setelah menikmati hampir 18 tahun hidupku bersamanya. Setiap aku melihat sesuatu aku teringat padanya. Sebaik apapun Jongin, dia tak akan pernah bisa menghapus bekas rasa yang dalam di hatiku.

Aku menatap kalendar di depanku. Enam hari lagi aku akan pergi. Aku tak percaya semua ini. Ini seperti mimpi. Aku akan segera pergi dan mulai berfikir 'apa aku dapat hidup tanpa Chanyeol-hyung di sampingku?'

Aku menepis semua khayalan yang terbentuk tiba-tiba di dalam fikir ku, lalu kembali menulis surat-surat. Besok aku akan membeli beberapa hadiah bersama Jongin, di lanjutkan aku akan ke rumah Jongin untuk membungkus kado-kado itu. 2 hari sebelum kami berangkat, aku akan pergi ke jasa pengantar barang dan meminta mengirimkan kado-kado ku. Khusus si Byun, aku akan mengantatkannya sendiri. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Selama ini aku sudah benar-benar bersikap buruk padanya.

Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku tak bisa lakukan hal lain selain itu. Ku harap mereka menyukai hadiah dariku. Ku harap.

-

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Chanyeol-hyung terlihat memasuki kamar. Langkahnya sempoyongan. Jelas sekali dia mabuk. Kali ini aku tak akan bertengkar dengannya lagi karena minum. Mataku kembali menatapnya. Dia memegangi jidatnya dan satu tangannya lagi mencoba menggapai-gapai sesuatu. Dia hangover. Aku segera berdiri menghampirinya. Dia hampir terjatuh, tapi aku segera menopangnya. "Hyung, kau tak apa?" Dia tak menjawab, tapi matanya terus menatap tajam ke arahku. Tatapannya seolah mengurungku di dalamnya. Aku lebih memilih memutuskan kontak mata kami dan membaringkannya di kasur.  
"Ku ambilkan obat ya." Aku hendak pergi, namun terhenti ketika dia tiba-tiba memekik.

"Saranghae." Pekiknya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan terus melanjutkan langkahku ke luar kamar guna mengambil obat untuknya yang sedang hangover.

Dia sangat mabuk dan tertidur sekarang. "Hyung, bangun. Minum obatnya." Tapi sepertinya dia sudah benar benar lelap. Aku terus menatapnya dan tiba-tiba rasa sedih menghampiriku. Dia begitu indah seperti kupu-kupu, tapi aku tak dapat memilikinya. Aku sedih karenanya, tapi aku juga bahagia karenanya.

Kami tidak mirip sama sekali. Bolehkah aku berharap bahwa kami bukanlah saudara sedarah? Walau aku tahu itu tak mungkin. Ini semua sudah ketentuan alam dan aku hanya bisa merenunginya di sini.

Pintu terbuka menghasilkan deritan yang cukup mengusik. Itu mama dan aku tersenyum padanya. Mama memandang Chanyeol-hyung. Aku mengikuti arah pandang mama, lalu kembali menatap mama. Mama mengisyaratkan aku untuk mengikutinya. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Untuk apa mama malam-malam begini memanggilku?

"Kita bicara di luar ya." Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti mama yang berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Aku duduk berhadapan dengannya.  
"Ada apa,Ma? Tidak biasanya mama ingin bicara padaku malam-malam begini. Tanpa Chanyeol-hyung pula." Komentarku. "Ya, ini juga demi mensukeskan rencanamu untuk memberi kejutan pada hyungmu itu. Jadi, mama harus memanggilmu malam-malam begini." Mama jadi kesal dan aku tersenyum karena. Sebentar lagi tidak ada yang mengomeliku seperti ini. Aku pasti rindu.

"Ada apa memang?" Aku mulai bertanya padanya dan mama mulai menunduk. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Mama minta maaf sekali, mama tak bisa mengantarmu pergi ke New York, sayang. Papamu punya beberapa pekerjaan penting yang mengharuskan mama juga ikut serta dan hari itu adalah hari kepergianmu ke New York. Mama minta maaf sekali." Mama menunduk. Sebenarnya aku sedih karena tak ada yang mengantarku, tapi melihat raut wajah mama yang sedih aku jadi tak enak mengatakannya. Mungkin jika aku mengatakannya mama akan bertambah pusing karena hal ini. Dan aku tak ingin membuat mama terusik karena hal ini.

"Ma, I'm okay. Mama jangan sedih lagi, oke? Serius, aku tak apa. Aku lebih sedih jika mama sedih seperti ini." Aku memeluknya. Semakin dewasa aku merasa makin jauh dengan mama. Hal-hal baru membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya dan melupakan hal-hal lama yang kadang membuatku bosan. Masa muda memang begitu kan? Kau selalu penasaran dengan hal-hal baru dan muak dengan hal lama.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mama benar-benar sedih tak bisa mengantarmu." Aku mengangguk.

-

Jongin membantuku mengemas kado-kado ini, dia tampak tak keberatan sama sekali, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku yang keberatan di sini. Jongin terus saja menggodaku membuat mengemas satu kado saja rasanya seperti mengemas 10 kado. "Jongin, sudah. Kita harus cepat menyelesaikannya. Kenapa kau malah mengacaukannya begini. Astaga, aku jadi ingin terjun dari atas sofa." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan tanganku masih terus mencoba membungkus kado-kado yang aku beli.  
"Keinginan macam apa itu. Loncat itu dari atas gedung bukan atas sofa." Timpalnya. "Biarkan saja." Aku terus membungkus dengan raut wajah yang kesal.

"Hun."  
"Hmm." Aku masih fokus pada kado-kado yang beberapa sudah terbungkus. "Kau mau mengantar kado untuk Baekhyun sendirian?" Jongin terus memandangku. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aneh jika aku minta maaf padanya dan kau ikut. Bukan begitu?" Dia mengangguk dan bergumam 'iya juga ya' gumamnya yang terdengar hingga ke telingaku.  
"Jong." Kali ini aku yang memanggilnya. Dia menatapku. Tentu saja. "Wae?" Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Jongin begitu baik padaku. Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya?  
"Mianhae."  
"Eh, kenapa?" Dia kaget.

"Gomawo, kau sudah sangat baik padaku." Aku menunduk lagi. Rasanya berdosa sekali aku hidup di dunia ini. "Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kenapa jadi sedih begitu?" Dia menghampiriku. Aku memeluknya. Terasa hangat. Mungkin dia orang yang Tuhan kirimkan padaku. Betapa baiknya Tuhan. Dan aku justru jadi bajingan begini.

-

"Mau kemana?" Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol-hyung, raut wajahnya terlihat penasaran. "Keluar." Jawabku singkat, segera ku ambil kado Baekhyun.  
"Iya, aku tahu kau akan keluar. Tapi keluar kemana?" Dia sebal dan aku tertawa innocent terhadapnya.  
"Mengantarkan sesuatu." Jawabku yang mengemasi beberapa barang yang ku butuhkan untuk berpergian ke rumah Baekhyun.  
"Padahal aku ingin konsultasi padamu." Dia cemberut dan aku mengernyit sekaligus menahan tawa.

"Konsultasi apa? Aneh sekali tiba-tiba kau ingin konsultasi padaku. Konsultasiku mahal tahu." Aku tertawa padanya dan dia justru menendang pantatku. "Yah, apa-apa an kau ini. Mau konsultasi padaku tapi justru berperilaku seperti itu padaku."

Aku mengambil tasku dan segera bergegas pergi. "Aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku pada Baekhyun besok. Jadi aku ingin meminta usulanmu." Langkahku terhenti begitupula detak jantungku. Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain. Rasanya seperti kau ingin menatap gerhana matahari tapi kau dapat buta karenanya.

Besok ya? Besok pagi aku sudah pergi. Semoga Chanyeol-hyung beruntung.

"Nanti sore saja ya hyung. Aku ada urusan. Aku janji aku akan menjadi konsultan terbaik untukmu."

Aku menghilang di balik pintu dengan setetes air mata yang mengiringi langkahku. Aku kesulitan bernafas karena menahan air mataku. Rasanya sesak sekaligus sakit. Kenapa begini?  
Kenapa aku masih bisa sakit hati? Kenapa aku masih menangis untuk Chanyeol-hyung? Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa dan kata kenapa terus menghantui fikiranku. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

-

Rumah Baekhyun tak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu 30 menit jika menggunakan bus. Dia tinggal di apartemen sendiri karena rumahnya berada di Gyeonggi, Bucheon. Dia ke Seoul demi mendapat pendidikan yang layak dan aku dalut karena hal itu. Dia pasti kesepian sekali selama ini. Dan mungkin Chanyeol-hyung adalah satu-satu nya penghiburnya. Betapa berdosanya aku selama ini yang telah menyusahkan hidupnya.

Aku terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan secarik kertas berisikan alamat Baekhyun di tanganku. Apartemennya bernomor 142. Dan aku baru sampai nomor 138. Aku terus berjalan hingga menemukkan apartemen bernomor 142.

Aku membuang nafasku perlahan-lahan. Aku gugup entah mengapa. Aku menekan bel nya dan seseorang langsung membuka pintu tanpa repot memperhatikanku yang berdiri di monitor. Itu bukan Baekhyun. Dan astaga, dia hanya menggunakan boxer pendek.  
Oh, mungkin aku salah alamat. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandanganku dari pria topless itu ke lantai apartemen yang mungkin lebih enak di pandang.  
"Aku rasa aku salah alamat. Aku minta maaf tuan. Aku akan-

"Siapa sayang?" Mataku membola luar biasa. Nafasku tercekat beberapa saat hingga kata-kataku terhenti di karenakan sesosok familiar yang baru saja ku temui. Itu Baekhyun. Aku mengambil nafas beberapa saat mencoba menstabilkan seluruh organku yang mulai bekerja tidak tepat.  
"A.. dia kakakmu ya? Kau punya kakak kan?" Aku tersenyum padanya, walau senyumanku lebih mirip senyum kekikukan daripada senyuman mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk pria itu dengan begitu intim. Bibir mereka menyatu kemudian dan aku tak bisa mempercayai semua ini. What the...  
Astaga aku di buat gila oleh semua ini. Si Byun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan pemuda itu lalu tersenyum miring menghadapku.

"Well, ini pacarku, Sehunnie sayang. Maaf ya membuatmu jadi sengsara karena kakakmu yang tergila-gila padaku. Tapi bagaimana ya aku harus menjelaskannya padamu. Sebenarnya aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Chanyeol-serta menicumnya itu hanya dare. Tapi kakak tololmu itu malah jatuh cinta padaku dan berakhir dengan mengejar-ngejarku. Aku harus bermain-main sebentar bukan dengan mainanku? Ya, akhirnya aku manfaatkan saja kakak tololmu itu. Kau tahu? Dia membelikanku apapun yang aku mau." Aku menganga tak percaya. Mataku menatap tajam kepadanya. Rahangku pun mengeras.

"Bitch!" Aku berteriak padanya. Tanganku pun begitu. Tanganku menampar wajahnya yang lebih mirip kotoran anjing sekarang.

"KAU MANUSIA YANG BENAR-BENAR JALANG, BYUN! KAU JAHAT! HYUNGKU BENAR BENAR JATUH CINTA PADAMU DIA BAHKAN BERENCANA MENYATAKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU BESOK. DAN MENGETAHUI FAKTA INI AKU SANGAT SEDIH. KARENA AKU MENGENAL ORANG YANG LEBIH BURUK DARI KOTORAN ANJING SEPERTIMU. TUNGGU SAMPAI HYUNG-KU MENDENGAR INI. KAU AKAN HABIS." Telunjukku tak bisa berdiam diri. Telunjukku terus mengarah ke wajahnya. Aku benar-benar marah. Chanyeol-hyung benar-benar menyanyanginya dan meninggalkanku hanya untuk jalang sepertinya.

Dia tampak tenang sekali. Apa dia gila?  
"Hei, bocah. Hyung tololmu itu sudah tahu tentang semua usahamu untuk menjauhkan aku dan dia. Ungkapkan saja padanya dan dia tak akan percaya. Jadi kau diam saja di rumah dan berdoa pada Tuhan minta agar perasaan menjijikan mu pada hyungmu itu di hilangkan. Aku tahu kau menyukai hyungmu kan? Mungkin kaulah yang lebih menjijikkan daripada aku." Dia tertawa setelah mencoba men-skak-ku dengan kata-katanya. Ya dia berhasil. Aku terlalu pengecut dan aku menangis. Aku menjijikan, ya? Si Byun benar, aku menjijikkan.

Aku menatapnya dengan lelehan air mata di mataku. "Maaf. Maafkan aku... ini untukmu. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lebih menjijikan daripada dirimu. Maaf." Aku segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berjalan dengan lunglai tanpa harapan sedikitpun di setiap langkahku.

Aku duduk di tangga apartemen tersebut. Aku mengambil ponselku. Tanganku bergetar hebat. Aku memencet beberapa tombol sebelum akhirnya mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke telingaku.

"Jongin... aku tak bisa." Jongin bertanya tanya padaku atas kata-kata yang baru saja aku ucapkan. "Aku-aku tak bisa ikut denganmu. Si Byun. Dia selingkuh, ah, tidak. Dia membohongi Chanyeol-hyung, dia hanya memanfaatkan Chanyeol-hyung. Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu Jong. Aku harus melindungi Chanyeol-hyung." Jongin di sebrang sana sedang mengucapkan beberapa sumpah serapah. Dia menanyakan apa aku baik-baik saja dan dia mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukan ini di saat besok kami harus pergi ke New York dan telah mengurus segalanya. Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa aku gila. "Ya, aku gila, Jong. Aku gila karena cinta. Dan aku benar-benar menjijikan sekarang karena mencintai kembaranku sendiri."

Aku mendengar Jongin mengerang. Maafkan aku Tuhan. Aku menentang takdirmu. Maaf sekali. Aku hanya sampah.

"Pergilah. Aku tak bisa melarangmu." Itu kata-kata terakhirnya. Setelah itu Jongin menutup sambungan telpon kami. Tangisanku makin menjadi. Maaf Jongin. Aku orang yang buruk.

Aku berlari ke halte dan bus segera datang. Orang-orang menatapku tapi aku tak peduli. Ini hidupku. Kenapa orang-orang ribut sekali mengomentari hidup orang lain?

-

"Hyung! Ku mohon, jangan nyatakan perasaanmu pada si Byun. Dia jalang. Ku mohon percaya padaku kali ini. Dia punya pacar dan kau hanya bahan dare nya. Kau di manfaatkan karena kau kaya hyung. Tidakkah kau tahu itu? Kau buta karena cinta." Aku memasukki kamar dan langsung menyergapnya dengan kata-kataku. Dia tersenyum miring. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa dia sekarang benar-benar lebih percaya pada si Byun ketimbang adiknya sendiri?

"Aku sudah menduga kau akan melakukan ini, Hun. Aku mengetahuinya setelah aku memintamu untuk memberikan konsultasi padaku mengenai rencanaku untuk menyatakan cintaku pada Baekhyun, kau kelihatan keberatan waktu itu dan sekarang. Lihat apa ini? Kau sekarang mengatakan jika Baekhyun memanfaatkanku. Aku mohon berhenti, Sehun! Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang wanita yang kau bayar untuk menciumku, tentang orang yang kau bayar untuk mencium baekhyun, tentang foto-foto yang kau kirimkan untu Baekhyun . Aku tahu semuanya, Sehun! Kenapa kau melakukannya? Ku pikir kau adalah adik terbaik yang ada di dunia ini. Kau mengajariku demi ujian akhir dan kau bahkan bersusah payah mengambilkanku obat ketika aku mabuk kemarin. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau sepicik ini. Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau benar-benar picik. Menjijikkan!" Chanyeol-hyung pergi. Dia meninggalkanku mematung di sini. Cairan bening ini tak bisa berhenti turun dari kelopak mataku.

"Hyung!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya dan mencoba mengejarnnya. Tapi dia dan mobilnya sudah terlebih dahulu pergi. Aku menyahut sepedaku. Terus mengayuhnya mencoba menandingi kekuatan mobil Chanyeol-hyung yang sudah pasti tak dapat ku tandingi. Aku mengayuh terlalu cepat hingga tak sadar ada beberapa batu di jalanan. Sepedaku tak stabil. Aku tak bisa memegang kendali lagi. Sepedaku jatuh dan aku terjungkal. Ke jalanan. Badanku serasa di remukkan. Tapi rasanya hatiku lebih remuk. Sepedaku rusak setelah menabrak tiang listrik. Lututku berdarah karena bergesekkan dengan trotoar. Pelipis dan siku ku pun begitu. Aku menangis lagi tanpa berniat bangun.

Apa aku benar-benar menjijikkan? Semua orang berkata begitu. Seberapa menjijikkan aku. Kalau kelahiranku merupakan kesalahan, lantas kenapa aku harus lahir? Kenapa tak biarkan aku tak usah hidup saja?  
Aku bangun dan melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Benar-benar sepi. Aku beruntung, karena setidaknya tak ada tatapan-tatapan yang aku benci. Aku mengambil sepedaku yang tak lagi layak untuk di gunakan.

Aku menuntunnya perlahan. Kakiku ngilu ketika berjalan. Tapi aku tak mungkin diam saja di sana dan membiarkan orang-orang menatap aneh kepadaku.

Jadi aku terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga langkahku kembali membawaku ke rumah ini.  
Aku memasuki gerbang rumahku dan membuang sepedaku setelahnya.

Aku mencoba menelfon Jongin. Mungkin dia bisa membantuku menemukkan Chanyeol-hyung. Tapi nihil, nomornya tak aktif. Dan aku mulai berfikir betapa hinanya aku. Aku memutuskan menolak Jongin dan sekarang memintanya membantuku menemukan orang yang menjadi alasanku untuk menolaknya.

Aku kemudian menelpon Chanyeol-hyung. Sama saja. Dia tak menjawab.

Aku berakhir dengan duduk menyandarkan tubuhku pada pojok kamar. Hal yang paling ku sukai. Betapa menyedihkannya aku. Aku sekarang di buang. Sakit sekali rasanya tak ada yang menganggapmu. Aku terus menangis dan meringkuk. Memang apa yang dapat aku lakukan?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, aku tertidur cukup lama. Namun Chanyeol-hyung belum kembali. Aku mendengar suara mesin mobil mendekat. Itu Chanyeol-hyung. Aku segera bangkit. Aku berlari menuju pintu dan melihatnya yang tengah berjalan dengan merangkul dua perempuan di sisinya.  
Aku membeku. Chanyeol-hyung tak mungkin seperti itu kan?  
"Oh, hai adikku. Bisa ku pinjam kamarmu dulu? Aku butuh bersenang-senang sepertinya." Chanyeol-hyung menciumnya. Mencium dua jalang yang ada di pelukannya. Aku menganga hebat.

"Pergi kalian bitch!" Aku menjambak rambut keduanya dan memggelandang mereka hingga keluar dari pintu, Chanyeol-hyung mencoba menarikku tapi aku menepisnya. Aku mengeluarkan dua jalang itu kemudian menutup pintu keras-keras.  
Tatapan matanya terlalu tajam. Ini tak seperti dia.  
"Kau pikir kau siapa, hmm?" Pertengkaran ini. Aku tak pernah menginginkannya, Tuhan. Aku tak pernah ingin. "Aku adikmu, Hyung!" Aku kembali menangis. Aku tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini aku menangis. Aku tak pernah secengeng ini sebelumnya.

"Oh, iya? Kalau kau adikku apakah kau berhak mengatur seluruh kehidupanku?" Dia makin mendekat padaku hingga menyudutkanku di tembok.

Bau alkohol menguar bebas dari mulutnya dan aku memaling kan wajahku darinya. "Jangan sok jadi pahlawan di sini, bung!" Tangannya menoyor kepalaku. Rasanya makin miris. Dia yang ku kenal tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Dia yang ku kenal ialah sosok humoris penuh kasih sayang. Dia yang ku kenal bukan sosok mengerikan dengan kata-kata kasar yang mengiringi setiap hela nafasnya.

Dia berjalan menaiki tangga. Membiarkanku terdiam dengan lelehan air mata. Aku menutup mataku sejenak lalu kembali membukanya. Hanya karena kata-katanya yang begitu aku tak boleh menyerah bukan? Itu hanya kata-kata.

Aku segera berlari menaiki anak tangga. Menuju kamarku dan dia. Aku berharap menemukannya, tapi tak ada sosoknya di sana. Namun suara eranganlah yang terdengar di indra pendengaranku.

"Enghhh..."

Itu lebih dari sekedar erangan, itu desahan. Aku menutup mulutku sendiri.

"Hyung! Berhentilah melakukannya!" Dia masih tak menjawab dan justru bersumpah serapah. "Fuck. Ohh..." aku menelan ludahku kasar.  
"Hyung! Aku mohon kau keluar, hyung!" Aku mengetuk pintu kamar mandi makin keras. "Pergilah kau bajingan." Ada secerca rasa sedih ketika mendengarnya mengatakan itu padaku. Tapi aku kembali berfikir bahwa itu hanyalah kata-kata.

"Hyung! Chanyeol-hyung! Buka! Buka, Hyung!" Dia membukanya. Aku tersenyum, namun tak lagi saat melihat tatapannya yang begitu mengerikan. "Apalagi sekarang? Kau mengusir dua gadis itu dan sekarang kau mengganggu ku masturbasi. Oh, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin aku tiduri ya? Kau sering mencuri ciuman dariku kan?" Dia menyeringahi seperti iblis. Aku makin mundur. Aku benar benar takut. "Tidak, Hyung. Demi Tuhan, aku tak ada maksud seperti itu."

Aku berbalik ingin lari, tapi dia lebih dahulu mengantisipasi. Jemarinya memenjara pergelangan tanganku. Dan dengan tenaganya dia membawaku ke sudut ruangan. Jemarinya dengan tiba-tiba meremas kemaluanku.  
Tidak. Ini tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi di setubuhi seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang ku inginkan. Aku menolak, karena ini bukanlah sesuatu yang hati nuraniku inginkan. Tanganku mendarat di pipinya, menghasilkan suatu bunyi seperti 'plak' yang memerahkan pipinya.  
"Aku adikmu, hyung!" Aku berteriak padanya dan dia justru mendecih. "Bagaimana ya? Aku sudah terlanjur horny dan hanya ada kau di sini. Kau tahu artinya bukan?" Aku mendorongnya. Aku berlari sekencang aku bisa. Namun dia jauh lebih cepat. Badannya merengkuhku dengan kuat. Mengekangku hingga membuatku kesulitan bernafas. Siapapun tolong. Aku tak ingin seperti ini.

"HYUNG BERHENTI! INI BUKAN KAU!" Aku berteriak terlampau keras padanya hingga ku rasa suaraku benar-benar hanis sekarang. Dia membalikkan badanku hingga berhadapan dengannya.  
"Memang aku peduli?" Dia melemparku ke ranjang hingga kepalaku membentur head board. Pening menghinggapiku beberapa saat. Tapi aku segera pulih ketika melihat Chanyeol-hyung yang sudah berancang-ancang untuk melompat di atasku. Aku takut. Sungguh.  
Air mataku tak bisa berhenti.

Aku segera berguling ketika dia melompat. Aku mencoba lari lagi namun gagal. Dia kembali menahanku dan melemparku ke ranjang. Dia duduk di atas badanku dan aku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

'PLAK'

Dia menamparku. Begitu keras hingga terasa amat ngilu. "Diam, bitch." Tapi jauh daripada rasa ngilu akibat tamparannya, ku rasa ngilu akibat kata-kata nya lebih terasa. Aku mengigit bibirku. Apa salah ku? Kenapa aku harus menghadapi takdir yang seperti ini?  
Aku memberontak lagi, tapi tangannya mengunci pergerakanku. Dia mengambil sesuatu yang tampak seperti botol. Oh, tidak. Ini sesuatu yang buruk. Pergerakanku makin menjadi dan Chanyeol-hyung kembali mendaratkan tamparan keras di pipiku. Mengakibatkan rasa ngilu yang belum sempat hilang harus kembali.

Aku memalingkan wajahku, namun tangannya membuatku harus kembali bertatap muka dengannya. Dia mencengkram rahangku mencoba membuka mulutku aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat-rapat. Tapi tangan kekarnya tak membiarkan hal itu berlangsung lama. Dia berhasil. Dia berhasil membuka mulutku dan memasukkan cairan laknat itu kedalam mulutku.

Aku mencoba memuntahkannya, tapi tangannya terlebih dahulu menghalangi nafasku melalui jalur hidung yang membuatku tanpa sengaja menelan cairan laknat itu. Aku menangis. Karena saat ini hanya menangis lah yang dapat aku lakukan.

Dia bangkit dari atas tubuhku dan menyeringai seperti setan. Aku takut. Tapi sesuatu yang panas mulai menyerang diriku, terlebih semua itu menyerang kemaluanku. Gejolak itu seolah membakarku dalam gelora nya. Ini membuatku gila. Aku meringkuk di atas ranjang. Tanganku mulai menggerayangi badanku. Aku berhenti. Aku tak boleh begini. Ini bukan sesuatu yang ku inginkan.

Tapi gejolak itu seolah menghantuiku. Aku terbakar di dalamnya. Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuhku. Aku meringkuk tak berdaya. "Memohonlah padaku, adikku sayang." Aku menggeleng. Memohon padanya sama saja membiarkanku kalah. Aku bangkit dan dia terus memandangku. Aku memandangnya. Mencari celah yang dapat kugunakan untuk kabur darinya. Aku berlari tapi semua usaha pelarianku sia-sia. Dia kembali menghadangku dan kini melemparku kelantai yang keras. Aku meringis.

Dia menciumku. Chanyeol-hyung menciumku. Menimbulkan efek yang dapat meredakan gejolak tadi. Tapi aku menepisnya. Aku kembali memaling hingga membuatnya begitu murka. "Jangan berani-berani melawanku atau kau bisa rasakan sendiri apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu." Aku merasa tak punya harapan lagi sekarang. Aku memasrahkan diriku sekarang. Aku menangis. Karena hanya menangis yang dapat aku lakukan.

Dia terus menciumku tanpa perasaan melumat bibirku seperti orang kesetanan. Tangannya mulai melepas kancing bajuku satu persatu dan aku terus menangis tanpa suara. Aku merasa sudah benar-benar hina. Aku tak punya harga diri lagi sekarang.  
Tangannya membelai putingku membuat desahan seolah berlomba keluar dari bibirku. Aku menahannya. Aku mengigit bibirku keras-keras.  
"Mendesahlah untukku, sayang." Aku menggeleng padanya dan dia kembali murka dia berteriak tepat di depanku. "MENDESAH UNTUKKU, JALANG!" Aku menangis, aku bukan jalang. Aku tak pernah ingin jadi jalang, tapi kenapa dia yang ku cinta menyebutku seperti itu?

Dia meremat putingku dengan kasar. Menimbulkan rasa perih yang mendominasi. Punggungku melengkung karenanya dan aku mendesah. Aku membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ah..."

Senyumnya makin lebar. Aku menutup mata. Aku berharap semua ini adalah mimpi, yang ketika nanti aku bangun aku tak akan mengulangi hal yang serupa yang membuatku jadi begini. Tapi ini realita. Aku sedih mengetahui fakta bahwa semua ini realita.

Lidahnya mengitari putingku dan aku terus mendesah di iringi isakan. "Hhh..." tangannya berganti di kemaluanku. Menggesek-gesekkannya membuatku kembali membuat suara yang dapat membangkitkan birahinya.  
"Ngghhh..." desahanku makin menjadi dan kini ia beralih ke bibirku. Melumatnya kembali. Makin dalam dan dalam. Dia melepaskannya membuat sebuah jembatan saliva di antara kami. Deru nafasku tak stabil. Memburu seolah membutuhkan lebih banyak oksigen.

"Kalau hanya kau yang ku manjakan tak adil bukan? Sekarang manjakan aku, adikku sayang." Dia berbisik tepat di telingaku. Dia menyebutku sebagai adik yang di sayang olehnya, tapi itu lebih terdengar seperti panggilan kematian.  
Dia membuka sabuknya. Aku menutup mataku. Aku takut sekarang. Sangat takut.ìSatu tangannya menarik rambutku hingga aku berada dalam posisi duduk. Aku meringis dan mengaduh. Aku duduk atas paksaannya. Menyenderkan diriku pada samping kasur. Dia membuka celananya dan aku menunduk sembari memeluk kakiku.  
"Hisap, sayang." Aku menatap takut-takut padanya. Di depan wajahku tepat penisnya telah menggantung bebas. Aku ragu dan kembali takut. Tapi Chanyeol-hyung kembali memaksa ku. Tangannya mencengkram bibirku. Membuat bibirku terbuka dengan paksa.

Dia memasukkannya kedalam mulutku! Aku menangis. Aku merasa makin terhina. "Suck it, Babe!"  
Dia mendorong kepalaku hingga membuat penisnya sukses terbenam sepenuhnya di mulutku. Dia membuatku memaju mundurkan kepalaku memanjakan penisnya. Dia mendesah tentu saja dan aku membencinya.  
"Ohh.. yeahh... kau benar benar hebat, babehh."

Dia membuka lalu memejamkan matanya berulang kali. Tampak benar-benar menikmati apa yang aku lakukan pada penisnya. "Yahh... lebih cepat sayanghh.." Aku memandangnya benar-benar penuh benci. Aku mencintainya, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar membencinya.  
Aku merasakannya. Urat-urat penisnya yang begitu menonjol dan sekarang membesar di mulutku. Dia akan klimaks. Aku tahu itu.

Tapi dia segera melepaskannya. Melepaskan kulumanku dari penisnya. Ini hal yang terburuk dari semua ini. Puncak dari semuanya. Acara penodaan kesucianku oleh saudara kembarku sendiri. Aku mengigit bibirku.  
Dia mengangkatku ke ranjang. Hanya sebagian tubuhku yang ia letakkan di ranjang. Kakiku dia biarkan menjuntai di lantai yang dingin.

Wajahnya mendekat padaku. Tanganku berada di dadanya, "Jangan.." lirihku yang entah di dengarnya atau tidak. "Sudah terlambat." Tapi sepertinya dia mendengarnya.

Dia mulai membuka celanaku. Aku memegangnya tapi dia menepis tanganku. Aku menggeliat seperti cacing di atas kasur. Dan dia melepaskan pertahanan terakhirku. Dia membuang celana dalamku begitu saja. Kembali meremas penisku yang mengakibatkan sebuah erangan muncul begitu saja.  
"Arghhh..."  
Dia menyeringai ke arahku. Kedua tangannya membuat pahaku saling berjauhan. Kedua tangannya membuat pahaku bergelantungan dipundaknya.

'Jleb'

Aku tak tahu kapan dia melakukannya. Yang ku tahu barang kebanggaannya sekarang tengah mencoba merobek lubang analku. Begitu perih. Tapi dia langsung menggerakannya. Tak memberiku waktu sedikitpun untuk bisa membiasakan diriku dengan barang kebanggaannya. "Ashh... benar-benar nikmat sayanghh. Kau luar biasa ternyata." Seringainya makin lebar, tanpa memperdulikan aku yang setengah mati menahan sakit di sini.  
"Hyungg... berhenti. Ini sakit." Aku terisak keras. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku sungguh ingin menangis.  
"Jangan naif. Nanti kau pasti akan mendesah setelah aku menumbuk titikmu, sayanghh." Itu jawabannya. Dan dia menjadi brutal. Dia menumbukku tanpa ampun. Ya, aku mendesah. Aku makhluk yang naif. "Hnhhh.. ahhh..."  
Tak ada yang dapat aku lakukan selain mendesah. Tubuhku melengkung. Dan tangannya kini memilin-milin putingku. Aku tak tahu apa ini, tapi semua ini seolah membakar jiwaku. Sesuatu di kemaluanku memaksa keluar. Aku tahu apa ini. Ini klimaks. Aku akan klimaks dan aku menikmatinya. Aku jijik tapi aku tak bisa memungkiri betapa puasnya aku karena semua ini.  
"Ahh... yahh..."

"Aku akan sampaihh..." Dia berucap dan aku merasakannya. Dia benar-benar akan sampai. "Arghhhh..." diiringi dengan erangannya dia mengeluarkan cairannya dalam analku. Menimbulkan sesuatu yang hangat yang kini memenuhi analku.  
Kesadaranku kembali. Dia menggendongku untuk mengubah posisi tidurku. Aku dan dia berhadap-hadapan. Dan miliknya masih bersarang pada analku. Membuat analku terasa terganjal. Ini tidak nyaman.

Aku menatapnya. "Hyung, aku mencintaimu." Dia yang mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya kini memandang dengan tajam ke arahku. Mata bulatnya tak membiarkanku lari dari tatapannya. "Ini bukan hanya cinta seorang kakak dan adik. Ini cinta sesungguhnya. Cinta yang di lakukan oleh orang-orang yang berpacaran."

"BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA!" Dia berteriak tepat di depanku dan aku ketakutan olehnya. Tanpa aba-aba dia kembali menggerakan penisnya di dalam lubangku. Kali ini lebih brutal dari sebelumnya. Ini sakit. Sungguh. Rasa perih tak dapat hilang dari bagian bawahku. Walaupun sesuatu yang di tumbuk kencang oleh penisnya membuatku menggelinjang. Tapi tak dapat ku pungkiri bahwa lubang analku serasa lecet karena bergesekkan dengan penis besarnya.  
"Ya, aku menyewa orang-orang itu untuk merusk hubunganmu dengan si Byun-

"KUBILANG BERHENTI MENGATAKANNYA!" Ada apa dengannya. Memangnya kenapa jika aku mengatakan semua itu padannya? Apa itu sebuah masalah?

-karena aku mencintaimu, hyung. Dan aku tak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengan si jalang." Aku melanjutkannya.

"KAU MEMANG KERAS KEPALA!" Dia kembali berteriak dan entah kenapa dia jadi suka berteriak sekarang. Tangannya membungkam bibirku. Tangan satunya lagi dia gunakan untuk menampar pantatku.

Menimbulkan beberapa bekas kemerahan di sana. Aku menungging dan dia menyetubuhiku tanpa perasaan. Aku seperti budak sex-nya. Dan aku membenci fakta itu.  
"Ahh... ahh.." Dia makin mendesah dan aku makin menangis. Air mataku mengalir dan ku rasa ikut membasahi tangannya.

"Shitt!" Dia mengumpat. Tangannya beralih. Dari menampar pantatku sekarang menjadi menjambak rambutku. "Ku peringatkan kau untuk tidak menangis!" Itu perintah dan aku seperti harus melakukannya.  
"Ahh... kenapa tidak dari dulu aku menyetubuhimu, adikku." Aku mengigit bibirku, mencoba menahan air mataku. Tapi cairan itu masih memaksa mengalir.  
"Aku mencintaimu hyung. Aku mencintaimu!" Aku berteriak padanya dan dia juga membalas dengan teriakkan, "DIAM PARK SEHUN! KESABARANKU SUDAH HABIS UNTUKMU." Dia menambah ritme hentakannya. Makin keras. Hingga rasanya analku akan robek karenanya.

"Arghhhhhhh...!" Dia klimaks dengan menjambak rambutku. Aku terjatuh di kasur. Aku pun klimaks. Cairanku mengotori seprai dan cairannya kembali memenuhi analku. Dia melepaskannya. Melepaskan penisnya dari analku. Dia membenahi pakaiannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkanku. Suara deritan pintu menemani kepergiannya. Aku berbaring di sini dengan lelehan air mataku yang terus menerus turun. Aku hina sekarang. Benar-benar hina.  
Bagian bawahku ngilu luar biasa. "Kenapa tak sekalian kau bunuh aku saja, hyung?" Aku bergumam di atas ranjang tempat kami baru saja selesai melakukan hal nista.

Aku bangkit. Aku hanya menggenakan kemejaku tanpa hal lain. Aku memandangi tubuhku yang penuh dengan bekas kebiru-biruan. Aku bangkit dan mengobrak-abrik seisi kamar. Aku membanting segala barang yang ada di pandanganku. Aku menarik seprai yang penuh dengan sperma lalu menginjaknya dengan penuh benci.  
Kenapa Tuhan pilihkan aku takdir seperti ini? Aku menangis keras. Keras sekali.

Aku memukul-mukul tubuhku sendiri. Kenapa kisah cintaku begini? Aku tak pernah menginginkannya, Tuhan. Aku tak pernah! Tak pernah sama sekali.  
Aku selalu berdoa dan ke gereja setiap saat tapi kenapa aku harus mendapat takdir yang seperti ini?  
Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih karena bagian bawahku yang masih sangat nyeri.  
Aku menyahut potongan-potongan bajuku yang tak berada pada tempat selayaknya. Aku membuka laciku. Dan menemukan selembar kertas di sana. Aku menyahutnya. Aku memakai semua bajuku dan menambahkan jaket, syal, juga topi.  
Aku membuka lemariku dan mengambil koper yang sudah lama aku siapkan.

-

"Sehun?" Dia nampak tercengang melihatku. Dia dengan segera menghampiriku. Matanya menatapku dari atas ke bawah lalu kembali ke atas. Mulutnya membuka namun dia menutupnya dengan tangan, "Kau kenapa?" Itu pertanyaan dengan high note. Aku tak menjawab dan justru menangis. Dulu aku selalu mengejek drama-darma di televisi dan mengatakan 'mana ada hidup yang seperti itu?'  
Tapi sekarang itu semua menyerangku. Aku di sini. Menangis di bandara. "Jongin, aku kotor." Aku menahan tangisanku agar tak meledak, aku mengigit bibirku terus menerus. Katai aku bajingan, aku akan menerimanya. Karena aku memang seorang bajingan.

Aku kembali pada orang yang ku campakan setelah aku di campakan oleh orang yang aku sukai. Itu seperti menjilat liurmu sendiri. Aku menjijikkan. Aku yakin Jongin pun sekarang jijik padaku.  
"Maaf. Aku benar-benar menjijikkan. Aku akan pergi. Kau pasti sangat jijik padaku." Aku memegang kembali koperku dan hendak pergi. Tapi dia justru memelukku. Membuatku menjatuhkan koper yang ku pegang.  
"Bodoh! Aku menyayangimu. Aku tak peduli. Kau ikut denganku pun aku senang! Ayo kita ke New York bersama. Aku akan menghapus semua nodamu. Asal kau mencintaiku dan melupakannya. Hanya itu."

Aku tidak tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada orang seperti Jongin. Yang buta karena cinta. Bahkan dia masih menerimaku walaupun aku sudah kotor. Di antara kebencianku masih ada rasa syukur di sana. Aku bersyukur. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Speaker bandara mengumumkan bahwa kami harus segera memasuki pesawat. Karena pesawat akan terbang sedikit lagi. Aku menatap sekitar dan menangis.

Chanyeol-hyung, maaf aku sudah menjadi adik yang menjijikkan untukmu karena memilik rasa terlarang ini untukmu. Cintaku padamu berakhir begitu menyakitkan dan aku ingin menghapusnya dengan orang di sampingku ini. Perpisahan kita begitu menyakitkan. Ku harap kau tak menyesali semuanya. Karena penyesalan selalu ada di akhir. Jangan menyesal di akhir nanti. Karena semua itu percuma. Karena aku sudah bersama orang lain saat kau menyesal nanti.

Tak kupungkiri semua kenangan yang kita lewati bersama begitu indah. Sembilan belas tahun kita begitu indah. Namun sayangnya harus berakhir dengan buruk. Maaf kan aku. Dan selamat tinggal. I must go now.

Goodbye love you flew right by love

-END

Well, ini sangat melelahkannnn. Aku udah coba 6x lebih buat update ini. Tapi selalu eror aja. Oh, yaa aku bakal ada project ff baru. Pilih ya. Caranya kirim pilihan kalian di review.

1\. Bikin sequel 'Aneh'  
2\. Bikin sequel 'Dare or Dare' , ini fanficku satunya  
3\. Bikin project ff kaihun baru  
4\. Bikin project ff chanhun baru

Chuap - chuap :

Raysyanusantara19 : Si jongintem teleportasi makanya ketemu sehun. Eh nggak lah. Ya hanya saya dan Tuhan yang tahu yahh. Jongin dari sebelumnya sebenernya udah nyusul ke busan, cuma dia gak kasi tau Sehun. Maklum masih baby, jadi belum garang *apaini* ya buat endingnya serah gue la yaaa.*author jahat*

Liekloss : gimana yaa jelasinnya. Sequel bakal jelasin kok yang. Tenang aja.

WuSehunLu : jadi pengen ikut tampol chanyeol juga ini.

DobiHun CHs : sorry ya ini gak fast update, tapi ini udah apdet kok

Hyun CB614 : ya namanya juga idup. Kalo gak ada masalah ya bukan idup namanya.

Freakinkris : kaihun shipper yaaa. Ga janji aku mah. Ini ff chanhun soalnya. Kalo ku bikin kaihun kan ga jadi ff chanhun ini ff.

Park28sooyah : aku juga ga bisa nebak ini alur. Ciee kita samaan, jangan jangan jodoh *udah abaikan author pliss*

.5 : iya ini udh di lanjut kok

Hanhyewon357 : iya aku sendiri juga greget ih. Thanks supportnya :)

Siensien : iya ini juga pengen nabok si ceye nih.

Michelle Jung : bener gak ya? Liat tar aja deh di sequelnya.

Scorpiorita : iyaaa ini udah end huweee. Iya ini lanjut kok say. Sequelnya tinggal votting di bawah ya say.

Anii203 : Jangan suruh aku bikin chapter yang banyak deh. Tar jadi sinetron. Terus bingung bikin ending. Kan kalo gak ada ending kasian kamu nya juga.

NaruSuke99 : harapan kita sama huweee :'(

: hanya dewaaa yang tahu (korban uttaran)

Kaihun520 : nahlohh serah aku ya hihihii tar aja deh pilih votting di bawah.

Pid : hihihiii semua orang niat banget ya pengen bikin si yeol nyesel. Kasian si yeol loh.

Shakyu : di ijinin kok sayy. Demi pendidikan apa sih yang nggak *apaan si gue*

Rachellia park : ini say gak cuma kelanjutan loh. Ini pluss ending.

LangitSenja : hampir semua suka banget ya sama moment kaihun sampe pada lupa ini ff chanhun. Hehehehe.

Jeonbeaniewoo : ini udah lanjut kok.

AbnormallyHuman : ini udah apdet. Ga ada konflik lagi say. Udah end ini. Apa lagi yang mesti di konflik in?

Chanhun'sdaughter : waktu gue juga seneng si sehun baru bole seneng *astaga jahatnya guee*

Dini : ff baru pasti lah yaa tapi gatau kapan. Soalnya bentar lagi kan masuk sekolah say :'(

Makasih buat yang follow :

ChanHun6194 . Dazzling Kaise . Nakamurahuin . NaruSuke99 . WuSehunLu . Xiao Yuna . Xobbledae . Auraaaalia . Awexome . Baexian ree . Chanhun'sdaughter . Exobabyyhun . Freakinkris . Hanhyewon357 . . Jeonbeaniewoo . Kim21jongdae . Lachalala . Liekloss . Nicken1505 . Park28sooyah . Parkchan17 . Pratomoony . Puspaaa . Raysyanusantara19 . Sayakanoicinoe . Scorpiorita . Sebastianbarnes . Sehunaprilia . Siensien . Sita2312 . Usaginohime99

Makasih buat yang favorite :

AbnormallyHuman . Anii203 . ChanHun6194 . DobiHun CHs . Michelle Jung . NaruSuke99 . WuSehunLu . Xiao Yuna . Auraaaalia . Awexome . Baexian ree . Chanhun'sdaughter . Elidamia98 . Hunhips . . Jeonbeaniewoo . Kim21jongdae . Lachalala . Liekloss . Mimidun . Raysyanusantara19 . Sayakanoicinoe . Sebastianbarnes . Sita2312

Thanks guys


End file.
